


Caution! Sharp Objects Ahead!

by Uncreativity



Series: Korra & Asami are perverts who love telescopes [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Almost surprise foursome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM elements, Bolin Supremacy, Bottom Asami, Bottom Korra, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gotta Be Quiet, Hand Over Mouth, Knifeplay, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, My hands will NEVER be clean, Neck Kissing, Opal/Kuvira - Freeform, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while Asami’s on the phone during a business call, Sexual Tension, Sinning once more, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Asami, Top Korra, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Went crazy on the tags lol, but not really, consent is sexy y’all, i've done it again, korra/asami - Freeform, minor blood, past bolin/opal - Freeform, they're switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativity/pseuds/Uncreativity
Summary: A year and a half have elapsed since the fated Miami trip filled with telescopes, masturbation, and many orgasms.Opal and Kuvira visit the gang in San Francisco for their regular game night, which usually ends with Mako getting plastered and being a sore loser.Korra's been trying her best to be a respectable business partner for FFF and a loving girlfriend to Asami.And Asami's been collecting knives, many, many, knives.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korra & Asami are perverts who love telescopes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043373
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	Caution! Sharp Objects Ahead!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oaknoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaknoats/gifts), [Brasilianfortunecookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brasilianfortunecookie/gifts).



> Sup...?
> 
> I know, it's been a while, but I've been sad and haven't felt like writing. However, there was a large demand for a second part to "Tele-scoping Out A Sato" (Which, how dare you people get that to over 6000 hits? I'm actually going to die) so, I've provided that second part. It's definitely a horny follow-up to a horny original fic, though there's some fluff and a tiny bit of angst sprinkled in as well, I tried to reign myself on the word count too. (still over 20k, oops)
> 
> Anyways, I do have another Korrasami idea planned, it'll be shorter (hopefully) and another one-shot piece of smut.
> 
> Then there's that step-sister thing I'm working on... Yes, I AM trying to flesh out the details for this step-sister multi-chapter fic that I'm interested in writing, if you wanna shoot some ideas below, I'm all ears for it, though I have a general thought-process for my characters and their dynamics.
> 
> So, without further ado, here's _Caution! Sharp Objects Ahead!_ leave comments, I respond to them all, kudos, and give me a pick-up line, I really enjoyed those last time.
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> ***EDIT- Hey, if any of you peeps are interested in my socials you can shoot me a DM on my Twitter and Tiktok accounts, my @ for Twitter is @KamelisBored and my username on Tiktok is @kamelisdumb. Keep in mind that my Twitter account is personal, so there’s my name and pictures of me, so if you wanna keep the anonymity between us, messaging me on Tiktok is probably your best bet. Buuut, if you wanna be pals, follow me over there on those two platforms and we can chat about that thing I can’t talk about, okay! happy reading!

“Knives Korra?” Bolin questioned while lifting and helping transfer the bar to rest in her hands. 

Korra, on the weight bench, arched her back and took a deep breath, lowering the bar to her chest, and pushing it back up for a clean press, she took another inhale and repeated the action 7 more times, completing her set for the evening. Bolin helped her reset the weight and she rolled off the bench, taking off her weight belt then wiping the sweat from her forehead and standing up whilst Bolin grabbed a few more plates to put on the bar to finish out his own bench set.

The pair had recently pivoted their workout regimen from early mornings to nights because of the prevalence of FFF’s first pop-up store in San Francisco, under the management of Varrick and the investment Future Industries had put into the brand, Fire Ferrets Fitness was steadily heading into the conversation of becoming a health and wellness powerhouse. The online store that held their clothing had sold out in a matter of days the second Future Industries had publicly announced their endorsement of the brand. Though the reality of the situation hadn’t become surreal until the moment she stepped into her gym with Bolin and Mako and saw regulars there in FFF sweatpants and t-shirts, or when she got recognized on the street for FFF and powerlifting.

And not just the fact she was dating Asami Sato.

Because she still was, and it was, _amazing._

“Yes, Bolin- knives, Asami has started collecting knives,” Korra answered the man’s question while positioning herself behind the weight bench to spot him. 

Holding the bar in both of her hands, she looked down into Bolin’s green eyes and grinned, “Lock it out tonight, c’mon, just 8 more and then we can bounce,” She saw the determined expression on her friend’s face and lifted the bar to transfer it into Bolin’s hands. Korra watched and encouraged him as he finished his set, her cheering coming to a climax when Bolin grit his teeth and muscled through his last rep, arms shaking and all.

“Nice fucking set Bo- way to lock it out,” Korra commented and helped reset the bar on the bench, giving Bolin a high-five once he sat up.

“So why knives?” Bolin commented once they had racked their weights and exited the gym, stepping out into the cool winter air of California.

Korra looked at Bolin with an incredulous expression, “How should I know? The woman is a jack of all trades-” she scoffed and ran a hand through her hair, which in the recent absence of cutting it had reached a comfortable length of past her shoulders, “-you know she’s a black belt?”

Bolin sputtered on the spot and his eyebrows raised, they headed toward Korra’s parked Jeep and climbed into the vehicle. Korra stuck the key into the ignition when Bolin muttered a curse, “Fucking hell, a black belt? But she’s so-” 

Korra cast him a look and snorted, “Nice? Kind? Yeah, it’s all a facade, her belt is in Muay Thai and she almost took off my head one night when I snuck up on her in the kitchen,” she shuddered and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

In truth, in the 18 months it had been since Miami, since Korra met Asami and fell head over heels for the woman, she could admit that if there was one thing she appreciated from the relationship, it was the lack of settling the two had done. Of course, they loved each other, were comfortable with each other, but in terms of routines they had never stayed stagnant for too long. Asami was too antsy for it, in their shared home in San Francisco, the woman was always changing something around the house, starting up new projects, finding new things to collect- hence the recent knife obsession. But, they weren’t even the first weapons to enter their household- Asami having decorative swords mounted on the walls of her office, as she called it her “battle den,” which made Korra snort and bust out laughing at her girlfriend. Asami didn’t find the remark amusing and she gave Korra the cold shoulder the rest of the day- until she was begging for Korra’s tongue later on in the night, which the powerlifter didn’t object to lifting Asami up onto their kitchen counter and spreading her legs wide. 

Sex was another thing that had never settled. Which didn’t shock Korra in the slightest, Asami was the single most creative person she knew, and that transferred deliciously to all aspects of their relationship. The couple had scoured just about all of the recesses of their shared sexual desires- only recently getting into anal. It had taken a lot too, but, after a year of being together, and on this particular night, after 30 minutes of Korra relentlessly rimming Asami to the point where she was shuddering out orgasm after orgasm, the CEO wantonly muttered, “slip your thumb in my _fucking ass_ ,” to which, Korra obliged, and anal became yet _another_ favorite of the pair. 

“So, game night tomorrow, at Opal and Kuvira’s Airbnb,” Bolin remarked as Korra pulled up outside the bodybuilder’s apartment complex.

Opal and Kuvira had been flying to San Francisco very frequently ever since the Miami trip, the 6 always getting into some shenanigans when they were all drunk and feeling without inhibitions. 

“Right, Asami and I will be there, and you all will be prepared to feel our wrath,” Korra commented with a mocking glare at Bolin who rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, we all know Mako and I are the best duo at the game nights,” Bolin unbuckled his seatbelt as Korra barked out a laugh.

“Is that why you two always end up arguing when Mako drinks too much?” Korra slipped the teasing comment in, hearing the gasp from her friend.

“Not true!” He said initially and Korra tilted her head to the side and gave him a knowing glance. 

“Okay, it’s completely true, but you know- we still end up winning,” 

Korra chuckled to herself, “That’s because you two always insist on playing when everyone’s too drunk to even pay attention,”

Bolin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, “Opal and Kuvira always end up making out too-” There was only bitterness in his tone about the action between them, not specifically because it involved Opal. Korra admired Bolin’s maturity and his ability to be happy for Opal even if he wasn’t the one dating her. 

“They’re young, active sex life-” Korra shrugged because she couldn’t exactly reprimand Opal and Kuvira, as her and Asami were just about as bad, but instead of kissing each other in public, Korra opted to let her hands roam over her girlfriend, exciting Asami as her touch always did, and they were frequently caught by Mako and Bolin about that fact.

Bolin stayed quiet and Korra kept her gaze on him until his eyes rose to meet hers. “You okay?” Korra asked her friend, the energy in the conversation shifting from jovial to serious.

The bodybuilder let a deep sigh that saddened Korra, she really hated seeing such a happy soul like Bolin so down, “I think I’m just tired of being single, besides my brother, all of my friends are in exciting and healthy relationships, it makes me think I’m missing out on an abundance of happiness,” He hung his head slightly and Korra put a hand to his shoulder and squeezed the flesh.

Korra racked her memories and inhaled suddenly, the sound caught Bolin’s attention, who raised his eyebrows at the noise from Korra, “Isn’t there that one girl-” she began and Bolin immediately turned crimson.

Korra snapped her fingers, trying to piece together the memories, “She goes to our gym-” the powerlifter dragged on, her eyes meeting Bolin as the man was slumping his bulky frame against the seat of her car, the blush on his cheeks reddening exponentially. 

“Spirits, what’s her name? Violet?” Korra questioned and looked at Bolin as she heard a faint mumble from his lips.

The powerlifter chuckled to herself at his antics, and overdramatically leaned over toward him, “Huh, what was that? Couldn’t hear you,” snark in her tone as Bolin gave her a glare and sucked in a breath.

“Ginger, that’s her name,” He remarked, with crass, and Korra grinned at the name reveal and she leaned back.

Korra crossed her own arms, mirroring Bolin’s own sitting position, “Bo, you go to the gym 5 days a week, that’s one day less than me- how many times do you see her in those 5 days?” she pondered and saw Bolin shifting closer toward the car door.

The powerlifter’s deft fingers locked the car door from the drivers side and gave Bolin a grin once his head whipped in her direction. “I see her 3 times a week,” he mumbled further and Korra narrowed her eyes.

“We’ve been going to that gym for years, and you still have yet to ask her out?” The question hung in the air as Bolin groaned.

“She’s so-” He stopped and tried to find the words, looking at Korra, “Hot?” as Korra finished the sentence for him. 

Then Bolin put his hands over his eyes and mumbled out, “Yes,” and slumped further in the seat.

Korra shook her head and looked at her friend, “Bo-” she called to him and he didn’t answer, so Korra tried again, and again, until she shouted his name loudly in their car, making the bodybuilder jump.

“What?!” His head turned in her direction and it took all of Korra not to burst into laughter at the interaction, she knew she needed to be serious, but she had never seen behavior like this from her dear friend.

“So? She’s hot, you’re hot, I’m not seeing the issue here,” Korra shook her head and Bolin pouted again, crossing his arms even harder over his bulky and muscular chest.

“She’s out of my league Korra, so fucking far, do you even know what that’s like?” He asked her and Korra’s eyebrows rose as she finally let out a bit of laughter.

“Bo. My girlfriend had her doctorate at 24 years old, she builds cars for a living, knows 6 languages, and is also a black belt-” Korra leaned over and cleared her throat, “-not to mention her being worth over a billion dollars,” she whispered out the last part and she saw a bit of sheepishness riddle Bolin’s features.

“Korra, I’m sorry-” he started and the powerlifter held her hand out, “I know, I know, I’m over my insecurity of dating Asami, she loves me for who I am, which is _exactly_ why when you ask Ginger out, you pull out your charm, your jokes, that cracking wit of yours-” Korra brought her gaze to Bolin’s again, “-do what you do best and sweep her off her feet, be the confident man you are,” she winked at her friend who finally graced a smile to his lips and he took a deep sigh.

“Thanks Korra, that was… really good advice,” Bolin gave her a rare look full of vulnerability instead of his usual enthusiasm or joyfulness.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and unlocked the car, “I learned from the best-” she grinned at him and watched Bolin slip out of the car and she waved at her friend.

Korra watched Bolin make it into the lobby of his apartment complex, then dropped her head to check her phone for a second and saw a pair of messages from Asami- she panicked for a moment because her girlfriend was an expert at covertly sending nudes photos, or sexting her in the middle of the day, or middle of the night while she wasn’t home, which usually made Korra drop everything and hurry to Asami as fast as she could.

Then there was that one time during an early morning when Korra listened to a voice memo of Asami sent as she masturbated in her office at work, while Korra stood in line at a coffee shop, when she got home that evening she thought she _actually_ broke Asami because she had fucked her so roughly.

‘Sami [10:07 PM]

_I’m cold and my blanket isn’t here :(_

_P.s. you’re the blanket_

‘Sami [10:10 PM]

_Hurry home, I want to show you my new butterfly knife :D_

Korra laughed to herself and put the car in drive as she rode off towards her house.

~~~~~

“‘Sami?” Korra called out as she shut the door behind her.

“Lounging on the couch-” The call was from the living room and Korra dropped her keys in the bowl near the front door and hung up her light jacket, “-Fucking freezing my ass off,” Korra chuckled when she heard the additional comment from Asami and made sure to walk extra fast into the living room to find the CEO on the couch in one of Korra’s sweaters- her legs bare.

Korra swallowed a little harshly at the sight, Asami knew her legs were nuclear weapons, capable of creating catastrophic damage to Korra just from a mere glimpse. Now here they were, bared, long, creamy, lacking in marks which is something Korra could _quickly_ change. The powerlifter eyed the tattoo Asami had gotten in honor of her parents on her left thigh, the dark bands a remembrance of her mother and father. Korra watched as Asami followed her gaze and she looked at the desire merely skimming the woman’s eyes, not quite clouding her judgment. Korra knew that Asami knew she could basically rope her into doing anything for her, the scariest part was that Asami never abused her power, merely laying in wait for her next chance to strike and get her way, which usually called for an orgasm as quickly as Korra could provide one.

“Well? I am home,” Korra settled on the couch and pulled Asami’s legs into her lap, she glanced her girlfriend quizzically, “No wonder you’re cold, you’re not wearing any fucking pants,”

Asami rolled her eyes and shivered slightly, Korra watched her beckon her to come closer with a single finger and she, with a herculean effort, resisted the pull. At the outrageous look the CEO gave her Korra sighed and motioned to her gym clothes on her body, sleeveless tank and training shorts slightly damp with sweat, “I stink,” she said the two words as if they were obvious and paled at the eyebrow arch Asami gave her in response.

“Korra, I’ve licked sweat from practically every surface and orifice on your muscular and sexy body, now please just lay on me,” The powerlifter sensed a hint of tremor from Asami’s words and she complied, covering Asami’s body with her own, the pressure of her weight atop her girlfriend’s something Korra knew always calmed Asami down.

She settled her weight right beside Asami’s breast, her ear pressing against the woman’s heartbeat, the gentle thud and steady rhythm causing Korra to relax further atop of her girlfriend. A silence fell between the two of them, Korra’s hand finding Asami’s hip and kneading the flesh as she placed kisses on her lover’s neck and collarbone, not to arouse, but to comfort her.

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Korra asked Asami, beginning to feel Asami’s hands threading through her slightly damp hair and scratching at her scalp.

Korra tightened her grip on her waist when Asami let out a deep sigh. The powerlifter felt a slight pick up in pace in her heartbeat, but it settled just as fast it occurred.

“I miss you,” Korra heard the words from Asami and she paused the kneading on her hip.

Korra wasn’t expecting that, she didn’t think the conversation would take the immediate plunge into seriousness. Not to say Asami and her _couldn’t_ be serious, but they rarely had anything to be serious about. Life together, in their relationship, had been exceedingly good to them, something that Korra was forever grateful for. Sure, Korra could admit the two had small squabbles here and there, they lived together, but Asami was the breath of fresh air she needed, especially considering the hostility that was the status quo between her and Mako- it was calming to have a partner she trusted like Asami, someone like the woman who knew Korra just as well as Korra knew her.

Korra picked her head up and looked at her girlfriend, the warmth spilling into her chest when their eyes met. She adjusted on the couch and straddled Asami, bringing her hands up and running one of her thumbs over her girlfriend’s cheek and seeing the adoration and love in her partner’s eyes. Korra leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, feeling Asami breathe in deep and let it out slowly.

“Talk to me ‘Sami,” the powerlifter muttered and felt Asami’s arms slowly wrap around her back.

The two of them sat there, just breathing together, “I miss waking up with you in the mornings, you having the time to grab lunch with me, us falling asleep together during the night,” The words hit Korra like a truck.

She had been doing her best. She _had_ been, but FFF expanding at its current rate took more of her time than Korra thought would ever be possible. She knew this was her fault, and that fact left a sour taste in her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry-” she began but heard Asami shush her, and the words died on her lips. She kept their foreheads pressed together while she waited for Asami to continue speaking, “This just sucks because I understand FFF expanding and getting bigger is your dream, and it’s a dream you share with other people, and I understand me wanting to see you more often is selfish and-” and that was when Korra shushed her this time.

The powerlifter pulled her head away from Asami and picked up her chin, she kissed her softly- a rarity for them, the two usually kissing with fervent need between them, but Korra knew Asami needed reassurance, so she kissed Asami slow and deep, with every connection of their lips Korra could feel her girlfriend relaxing more and more. Slowly, Korra pulled away and relished in the silence that formed and Asami’s slight uptake in her breathing, but the grip she had around the powerlifter’s back had slackened immensely. 

“There is nothing wrong with that selfishness Asami- you _love_ me, I understand that-” Korra spoke after some time and saw the slight tears welling in her eyes, and the powerlifter felt her own begin to burn, “-and it’s my fault for neglecting you, whether I realized it or not,”

Neglecting her with attention and sex, though granted 10 days without fucking was normal for some couples, but with the elevated libidos of Asami and Korra, the unconscious abstinence was abnormal for them.

“How about I come see you tomorrow at work? For lunch?” Korra proposed and Asami’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Korra… there’s only 2 weeks left with the pop-up shop for FFF, I’m sure I can hold out until then,” Korra shook her head at her response, the dejection in Asami’s tone only making her more upset.

“I’m coming to see you,” Determination in Korra’s tone and she saw the ghost of a smile on Asami’s lips.

Then the powerlifter’s eyes darkened slightly and she smirked, slowly leaning towards Asami’s ear, “And we can do _anything_ you want after game night tomorrow,” then the smile on her girlfriend’s lips completely materialized.

“Anything?” Asami echoed and Korra bit her lip.

“Sounds like you have something in mind for me,” the powerlifter replied smugly and Asami sucked in a quick breath.

“I just missed being your _naughty little girl_ -” Korra tensed on the CEO’s lap and she heard Asami chuckle darkly, the sound familiar to her ears, and what usually followed was something deliciously terrible.

Korra gasped at the sneaky hand Asami had snaked to her ass, the woman gripping the flesh and a wave of arousal rolled through Korra like magma, staring slowly but steadily building.

“Did you miss that?” Korra moaned under her breath and whispered an affirmative in Asami’s ear at her followup question.

Though the pair were in a short period of abstinence, the two were still very sexual beings, especially on Asami’s behalf. The shift in tone the conversation had made just from a _single_ comment from Korra was all it took for the two to want to pounce on each other. The powerlifter hadn’t experienced sexual chemistry and intensity like this when she was dating Mako, and that was her most passionate relationship she had to date- well, until she met Asami, of course.

“How many days has it been-” Korra began, referencing their small break from sex, and she knew the answer herself, but when Asami cut her off immediately with the correct response, it gave her an insight into just how desperate her girlfriend needed to be fucked within an inch of her life. 

“The dirty girl misses being filled doesn’t she?” Rhetorical question, but the power slipped into Korra’s tone as her hands slipped underneath the sweater Asami had on and cupped the woman’s breasts.

To say Asami’s nipples were sensitive was a vast understatement. Korra has lost track of how many times she’s teased Asami into incoherence from nipple torture, the woman able to achieve orgasm just from breast stimulation alone, a fact Korra loved to exploit in public. An “accidental” breast grab there, a brush over Asami’s nipple during dinner once or twice, maybe even a private, yet effective, groping session on her chest got the CEO all heavy eyed and panting. 

Now here, in the privacy of their home, Korra _teasingly_ rolled Asami’s nipples between her fingers, the effect instantaneous as her girlfriend’s head fell back against the couch and the powerlifter took the opportunity to press slow and firm kisses against her neck. Feeling rather possessive, Korra nipped the skin and sucked it into her mouth, she released the flesh with a popping noise and marveled at the quick discoloration formed on Asami’s skin.

“Don’t you _fucking_ wear a scarf tomorrow, you hear?” Korra commanded, her voice rich and low and she saw the desire swimming Asami’s eyes, threatening to drown her, and Korra could see that it wouldn’t take much more attention from her hands or her mouth to send Asami teetering into the lustful chasm of no return.

“Yes sir,” Asami rasped out through heavy breaths, pushing her breasts into Korra’s hands and gripping the woman’s ass a little tighter.

“Good girl, I want people to see them and know how well you’re getting _fucked,_ ” Korra murmured in Asami’s ear and it brought out a wanton moan- just a little more and Korra knew the begging from her would begin.

“Don’t you want that? People to know how good I fuck this cunt of yours? Every time they see you they think of me pounding this pussy just the way you like it,” Filth spewing from her lips, and it was music to Asami’s ears- Korra knew that from the first moment she had done anything sexual with the woman, she _loved_ when Korra talked dirty.

“What would they think? A powerful woman like yourself? Little do they know all you want is your control stripped from you, to be treated like the dirty girl you are deep down inside- to get that pussy of yours wrecked, to feel how pain and pleasure can be intermingled so seamlessly-” Korra chuckled at the first plea from Asami.

“ _Please,_ ” She begged and Korra laughed again, pinching the woman’s nipples tighter and eliciting another strangled moan from her lips.

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want and I’ll _think_ about giving it to you,” Korra stayed on Asami’s lap and bit back a moan when Asami’s nails dug into her asscheek, she didn’t even think her girlfriend knew her hand had tensed up in that manner, and the thought aroused Korra to no end.

“I want your fingers Korra- _please,”_ Asami elaborated and Korra took no mercy on the woman, heightening her teasing to another level when she twisted one of Asami’s nipples, the sensation something she knew the CEO loved- the juxtaposition from the pleasure and pain making Asami’s hips jerk and her mouth fall open once more.

“My fingers? You want those?” The powerlifter smirked at the desperation in Asami’s response, the strong affirmation rocking into her and almost breaking her resolve- almost.

“What do you want with them baby? There’s a lot of things I can with my fingers, I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific,” Korra laughed at the grunt of frustration and slight whine that left Asami’s lips, her eyes were wide, mouth falling open and quick frantic breaths escaping her lips, she wanted Korra, _badly,_ and the powerlifter relished in the power Asami so easily handed over to her.

“I want them _inside_ me, I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it for _days._ I want to sit down at my desk tomorrow morning and feel the soreness between my thighs and I want it to turn me on, I want to remember you pummeling my pussy, and I want to _crave_ it again,” Asami gasped at the hand Korra brought from underneath her sweatshirt and rested it on her throat.

Korra squeezed the flesh slowly, gradually increasing the pressure and seeing the slight grin on Asami’s lips from the choke, almost daring the powerlifter to squeeze harder, see just how much she could take. Korra initially underestimated the extent of Asami’s asphyxiation kink, but she knew the feeling of her hands wrapped around her girlfriend’s throat sent her into another realm of lust and pure bliss, and quite frankly it aroused Korra because she literally held Asami’s life in her hands- the ultimate power trip. 

While constricting her breathing Korra leaned toward her ear, “Then I guess you’ll just have to wait for it,” her voice sinister and she heard the gasp from Asami.

Korra slid off her girlfriend’s lap, peeling her hands from her ass, as Asami scrambled back over towards her, hands clutching Korra’s shoulders in a vice grip, “But you said-” the CEO began and Korra chuckled with no remorse at the woman.

“I said tell me what you want and I’ll _think_ about giving it to you-” She leaned forward, feeling the lustful energy rolling off of Asami in tidal waves, she knew the woman was soaked, but Korra just had to restrain herself, keep the power she knew had in this moment.

“-and I _think-”_ Korra eyed her, practically daring Asami to defy her, to disobey, “-that I’m going to make you wait a little longer, and you’re going to sit here like a good girl and wait for me while I shower, okay?” Korra gave the command and she watched the myriad of emotions fall across Asami's face, before the dominant one, her subservience, finally displayed.

“Yes, okay, I’ll wait for you,” The CEO’s voice was low, her head bowed in the presence of Korra and the powerlifter brought her in for a kiss. A kiss lasted a little more than she wanted it to, Asami’s lips like candy and her mouth molten and addicting, she could feel her resolve slipping, but she pulled away and hopped off the couch.

“And ‘Sami?” She turned towards her girlfriend who still sat on the couch, the desire still in her eyes, but she looked at her nonetheless.

“I hope you aren’t thinking about touching yourself while I’m away, because _that_ would be very naughty behavior, and I don’t think you want to be punished tonight, do you?” Korra tugged at her tank top and pulled the garment off, watching Asami’s eyes widen and as she cleared her throat.

“No sir, I’ll be good for you, I promise,” Asami bit her lip after she spoke and Korra trusted her for the time being.

“Good, because I want to see this new butterfly knife of yours when I get out,” She winked at the CEO, where she watched some of the lust fall away from her eyes and pure, childlike glee replaced it.

“It’s red and it sparkles,” Asami replied, her fingers extending to give little ‘jazz hands’ and she sat on the couch.

Korra laughed and walked off toward their bedroom to shower, relishing in the times where in their constantly fluctuating power arrangement, she was the one who had the complete upper hand.

“Little victories,” She spoke to herself while turning on the water to the shower and cracking a grin at her reflection in the mirror.

~~~~~

“Spirits fuck!” Korra didn’t stir when heard the shout from the hallway that led into the kitchen.

The powerlifter sat at one of the barstools, her drained protein shake in front of her and an empty plate with the crumbs from her avocado toast laid on the counter as Asami stood in the hallway, dressed in only her skimpy red rope.

“Well, good morning to you too babe,” the powerlifter shot her partner a wink and fought the urge to laugh at the incredulous expression on her girlfriend’s face.

“Korra, why-?” Asami began and ran a hand through her mangled hair, stepping into the kitchen to see the coffee machine already finished brewing a cup, which was waiting for her. Asami narrowed her eyes and examined the mug and took a sip, Korra already knowing the beverage was to her liking, “-Aren’t you fucking late?” the CEO finished her previous statement and Korra slipped off the barstool.

“Yes, but I called Bo and told him I’d be late, I wanted to see you this morning, and every morning from now on, like we used to, okay?”

Korra phrased the statement like it was a question, making the inflection in her voice to disguise it as such- but in actuality she had already made up her mind about spending more time with Asami, even if it were in fleeting moments like this. 

Asami sighed and lowered the mug from her lips, Korra crossed her bulky arms, already ready to contest whatever came out of the CEO’s mouth. “Korra, you don’t have to do that, last night I was just vulnerable and selfish, and then cucked within an inch of my life-” 

Korra winked at Asami, hearing the dejection in her tone from the end of her sentence, but she cleared her throat nonetheless and pressed her lips together, “I understand it’s something I don’t have to do, but it’s something I _want_ to do Asami,”

The powerlifter approached the woman, rounding their kitchen island, and walking to distribute the dirty plate in the sink and face her girlfriend- Asami was pouting slightly and Korra tilted her head up to kiss away the guilt she saw in her features. “Never apologize, or take back the fact that you think there’s something off between us, Asami we’ve gone this far, fallen this far in love with each other because we communicate, and I don’t want you to regret voicing something that you think is wrong between us just because it may be selfish,”

Korra took the mug from her hands and set it on the counter behind her, settling a soft grip on Asami’s waist and she sucked in another deep breath and let it out slowly, “Who cares if it’s selfish? Babe, you’re allowed to be, you’re _allowed_ to voice your opinion with me- and the second you said what was bothering you last night, that was when I realized that I was in the wrong, and I’m so glad you spoke up about it, okay?” her hand brushed a piece of hair from Asami’s face and tucked it behind her ear, she leaned up again and pressed another kiss to her lips, pulling away and finally seeing the warm smile appearing on Asami’s features.

“Spirits, I love you,” The sincerity and complete adoration in her girlfriend’s words rocked Korra, she felt the warmth and giddiness rise again in her chest and she giggled.

“And I love you too,” Korra pecked Asami’s lips and took her hands away from her waist.

Korra backed away and walked toward the front door of their home, grabbing her jacket from where she hung it the previous evening, she watched as Asami walked around the large island in their kitchen and slid into the barstool the powerlifter had previously occupied. The CEO sipped her coffee a few times, Korra feeling her gaze rake up and down her body.

“You look nice today,” The remark hung in the air and Korra felt herself flush.

The slimming dark-wash jeans hugged her muscular legs, with the branded FFF long-sleeved crop top Korra paired the outfit with, she had on white canvas sneakers and her hair fell in waves. “Thank you,” she gave an appreciative glance at Asami before she walked back over to her.

“Your hair is getting longer, ever thinking about cutting it again?” Asami commented as she set her mug on the counter and slid an arm around Korra’s waist. 

“Maybe, or maybe not, do you like me better with my hair shorter?” Korra inquired, placing her hands on Asami’s shoulders.

“I think you look beautiful with long or short hair baby- I was just commenting because you haven’t gotten it trimmed in a while,” Asami shot back, her voice playful and her eyes filled with mirth.

“ _Besides…_ ” Korra stiffened in her girlfriend’s arms as the CEO drew out the word, knowing exactly what the dip in Asami’s voice meant.

“You growing your hair out _will_ give me something longer to hold onto while you’re knelt between my legs-” Asami began but Korra covered her mouth with her hand.

“That’s enough from you Miss Sato,” Korra firmed her voice and saw her deviousness still shifting in Asami’s eyes, the green in them darkening ever so slightly.

To shut her up, Korra dropped her hand then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, once, twice, and a third time that ended with the CEO sucking her bottom into her mouth and then popping back which brought Korra hurdling into the present. “Someone’s thinking about last night,” she let a bit of cheekiness slip into her tone and she saw Asami’s eyes hood even more.

“What is there to think about? My underwear was ruined and yet I could walk just fine this morning, and there was an absence of marks on my body besides the one you left on my neck, and that reality is one the most disappointing I’ve ever faced,” Korra grinned at the crass Asami let slip into her voice.

“I wanted your fingers, tongue, whatever you could’ve given to me. My underwear was sticking to me because you had riled me up so much, I had half the brain to slip your hand into my panties while you were asleep, but instead I got your cuddles that were wholesome and not post-coital,” Asami leaned in for another kiss, this one slower, the CEO’s tongue like a sleek vixen as it intertwined with Korra’s, the powerlifter knew Asami was trying to get her going, and she groaned into the kiss and pulled away, her eyes slightly hazy and she marvelled at Asami’s ability to put her in the mood at any time.

She decided to ignore both comments and press one last kiss to her lips, making sure it was brief before she straightened and headed towards the front door, “I’ll see you for lunch at around 12:30, sound good?” 

Asami gave her a bright smile as a response and raised her mug in a farewell, Korra walked toward her Jeep parked in the driveway and rounded off toward the FFF pop-up store, hoping the hours would fly by as she was eager to have lunch with Asami, because she had a surprise for the woman, something Asami would enjoy immensely.

~~~~~

“Well, you’re late,” Korra heard Mako crassly speak as soon as she stepped through the doors to the FFF pop-up store and she gave her friend an unimpressed look.

“Mako, I already told you she was coming in late-” Bolin gave his brother a quizzical expression as Mako reddened and a guilty look spread across his features.

Korra’s eyes raked from an appreciative glance at Bolin to an annoyed and aloof gaze she laid onto Mako. The powerlifter kept staring and watched the man squirm, before she _finally_ let her eyes drift off, muttering an, “Asshole,” as she walked past the nutritionist to get toward their break room.

“It was a joke!” Korra heard Mako yell behind her and she turned her head back to give the man another unimpressed glance.

“Jokes are typically _supposed_ to be funny,” she remarked back and turned her head around once more, entering the break room as she heard the “oohs” from Bolin at her comment. Korra placed her bag in her locker in the back, before peeling off her jacket as well. 

Her head whipped towards the door and she smiled sweetly as Jinora, one of their seasonal hires at the pop-up store, stepped into the breakroom.

“Hey boss-” Jinora spoke and gave Korra a mischievous grin as the powerlifter rolled her eyes.

“Jinora, how many times have I told you-” Korra started but saw the teenager burst into laughter and she joined in as well.

“Fuck off, you little shit,” She grinned and watched as Jinora placed her belongings in the locker next to hers and put the orange “FFF” branded lanyard around her neck.

Korra shut her locker and gave the girl a glance, “The only person around here that’ll actually respond to boss is Mako, but, he also occasionally slips up and still refers to Asami as ‘Miss Sato’ so I think he’s just living in a different era than we are,”

The powerlifter cracked a grin at the laughter coming from Jinora, the teenager grabbing at her stomach and leaning against the lockers. After some time, and more jokes about Mako, the two shuffled out and onto the sales floor.

Korra walked towards the registers on the right side of the store, which were held on a platform which she stepped onto and stood. Korra enjoyed the slight high-ground the platform gave her and her coworkers, it was easier to observe customers in this way, especially thieves, though most of the time, if someone stole, she wouldn’t bother with a chase. 

“Mornin’ Korra,” Bolin spoke, standing at the other end of the platform and gave the powerlifter a smile, which she returned and cast a look at Mako, who stood in-between Korra and Bolin. The nutritionist’s eyes were shifty- constantly making eye contact with Korra before looking away just as fast. 

Korra sighed and licked her lips, “Good morning to you Mako, but, do us all a favor and never become a stand-up comedian, you’ll get more punches to the face than you’ll get laughs,” She playfully jabbed his bicep and he found the strength to smile before it dropped off.

“I’m sorry, but you _were_ late-” Mako began and pressed his lips together.

Bolin opened his mouth to speak, the powerlifter assumed it was to reprimand his brother, but Korra moved her eyes from Mako to glance at the bodybuilder and she shook her head, letting Bolin know that she could handle Mako, “Can you go check on Jinora and Kai on the sales floor really quick for me?” Her words were quick and Bolin obeyed, stepping off the platform and walking off, but Korra noticed the apprehension in his step and the glare he shot towards Mako’s way.

Korra rested her gaze on Mako, and breathed out a sigh. “Not that I’m entitled to explain it to you, or _should_ I have to, but I didn’t plan on being late today, I called Bolin this morning and told him I would be, and I’ll be coming in around this time for the rest of the duration while we’re open,”

Mako scoffed and scratched his head, “So, in the last weeks of us being open, you think it’s totally appropriate for you to not abide by the rules and come in 15 minutes late?”

“Mako, don’t talk down to me, I’m committed to this as I’ve ever been-” Korra tried.

“Really? Because you could’ve fooled me,” He crossed his arms and his gaze hardened.

Korra pressed her lips together again, sighing and holding back her rage, “Look, I had an issue with Asami, so, I was late today, and to prevent that issue from resurfacing, I’ll be coming in late for these last two weeks,”

Mako’s eyes softened slightly at the mention of Asami, his stance loosened and Korra kept her gaze on him.

“Is everything okay?” He pondered and Korra felt some anger rise up in her chest at the cause of his empathy. Annoyed at the reality that Mako didn’t know her enough, or trust her enough, to assume that her having to be late for two weeks would come with a flimsy excuse, as if he’s already belittled her and her work ethic in his head.

“Are you sure you want to know? Or will you question my commitment again?” The remark snapped like a whip and it stung, Korra could tell.

“Korra-” Mako sighed out, his voice hitting that tone of irritation that made Korra roll her eyes, “-I don’t think I’m being unreasonable here, you’re one of the owners, if anything you should never think that special treatment applies to you-” He paused when Korra let out a laugh, but it was completely void of any humor.

“I’ve _never_ thought about if I had special treatment here, but all I’m asking for is some compassion, I think I’ve earned my place, all three of us have done the work together for this brand Mako, and I think you forget that way too often,” Korra paused and took another breath.

“Did it ever cross your mind about _why_ I’m going to be late? About _why_ I called in this morning, last minute? Didn’t it seem uncharacteristic? Didn’t you want to question _why,_ ask me _why_ ? Or did you just want someone to yell at? Or are you just focused on sales, our image, becoming bigger? You’re caught up in our brand that I’m _obviously_ serious about, but you’re neglecting a core principle-” Korra clenched her jaw and eyed the man. “-the people you’re sharing the brand with,”

Mako sucked in a quick breath, “Well, I just don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough, we’re growing but we could be bigger, _so_ much bigger than we are and I don’t think you care,”

“And I don’t think you thought enough about the fact I called Bolin today instead of you,” That one cut deep, Korra knew it the second the words left her mouth.

She watched as Mako’s eyes widened and they filled with anger, before the hostility dropped off and his expression became pained, but he stayed quiet so Korra pushed on, hoping her words would make him listen to her.

“And I don’t think you thought about the fact your brother can _always_ sense when sometimes wrong with me and _you’ve_ never been able to- when we were dating, and even right now- you don’t know the signs because you don’t care to Mako, you only care that I was late today because I was late, never took a moment to ask me _why,”_ Korra stepped toward the nutritionist.

“Build this brand up as big as you want it, but it would mean nothing, and be nothing, without Bolin or myself- remember that,” Korra kept her gaze on Mako and his eyes had softened slightly, the powerlifter hoping her harsh words had somewhat cracked through the impermeable exterior and into his head.

Korra stepped back and dropped her arms, “I’m going to go _work_ now, you know, that thing you’re always so serious about, _work?_ ”

She stepped off the platform and walked toward Bolin who had been refolding a pile of t-shirts, Kai, who was one of the other seasonal hires, had made himself scarce and walked off toward the register of the store the second he saw Korra approaching, him and Bolin no doubt trying to eavesdrop on the interaction between her and Mako that just had occurred.

“Mako is just stressed Korra,” Bolin tried and put a hand on her shoulder. The powerlifter wanted to shake it off but she couldn’t bring herself to do it, knowing Bolin was only trying to make her feel better.

“I know, but, he’s always eager to hold someone accountable for their actions that he forgets how he comes off to people,” Korra sighed again and looked at Bolin.

“I’ll talk to him after work, okay?” Bolin spoke while giving Korra a reassuring expression, one the powerlifter desperately wanted to cling onto, but she was still wary- as Mako had been exhibiting this behavior for quite some time now.

“Bo, it’s sad that I _knew_ I wouldn’t be able to call him this morning, I knew it had to be you, that you wouldn’t ask questions because you know me and you know that I’m serious about our brand and I’d never jeopardize what we have-” She stopped when the bodybuilder pulled her into an embrace, she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed out a deep sigh.

“Tonight is going to be interesting,” Bolin spoke as Korra stepped out from his embrace, giving him an appreciative glance.

“For once, that reality is not exciting,” Korra shook her head and sighed again.

~~~~~

“...Ah the little shit stain _always_ has something to say-” Korra had been patrolling the sales floor at the store when she heard the voice, she recognized it and saw Opal giving a playful glare at Kai who stood alongside Jinora, the two sporting equally devious grins at Opal and Kuvira.

Korra crossed her arms and cleared her throat, prompting 4 sets of gazes to land on her and smiles to match.

“Kai, are you behaving over here?” The powerlifter questioned and kept her voice light, but there was a twinge of seriousness in the tone.

“Yes, Korra, I’m fine-” Kai answered, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, Korra knew he hated when she checked up on him.

Korra, feeling skeptical, looked over towards Jinora, who shrugged, “He’s just mouthing off to Opal-” 

“I am not-”

“Are too-”

“Kai, you only start arguments with Opal because you like to see her get mad,”

“What? No I don’t- Who told you that?”

“...You did Kai, you literally told me _yesterday,_ ”

The powerlifter watched the exchange between the teenagers with some amusement, looking eyes with Kuvira who held the same mirthful look in her gaze. Korra let them squabble for a moment longer and then held out a hand, silencing them. “Opal? Do we have a problem here?”

Opal stood, looking at Kai for a moment before sighing and she shook her head, the action made Korra relax in her spot, spirits knew she didn’t need anymore problems when it came to Kai.

“I was just checking on him, seeing how he was doing at the job, also confirming you and Asami for game night tonight?” Opal inquired and tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah, we’re both good to go tonight,” Korra smiled, but she knew it was tense and saw the look Opal gave her.

Kuvira noticed as well, because she always did, and Korra watched as her gaze fell on the two teenagers that had been eyeing the exchange, definitely wanting to stay for the latter portion of the conversation, the two could sniff out drama like bloodhounds. The powerlifter grinned when she watched as Jinora caught the eyes of Kuvira and practically trembled on the spot, Korra’s grinned widened when she saw Jinora tap the arm of Kai and mumbled out a goodbye.

“But Jinora-” Kai tried and looked at Kuvira again, whose gaze intensified and he shriveled, finally walking off with the other teenager to tend to some customers on the sales floor.

“Now, see when I look at him, why doesn’t he shake in fear like that? How _do_ you do that babe?” Opal questioned her girlfriend with a slight grin as she watched Kai scurry away and Kuvira wrapped a comforting arm around her partner’s waist.

Korra’s heart warmed slightly to see the two interact and she sighed, understanding Opal’s frustration. It wasn’t like any morning when she turned in to open the FFF store 2 months back to find Opal shouting curses loudly in the San Francisco air. Korra allowed her friend inside the store, where she proceeded to give an entire dissertation on a teenage menace who was a petty thief and had been stealing from her and her family for years. Turns out, said menace was Korra’s first interview of the day and then Opal tried to rip Kai’s head from his shoulders which prompted the powerlifter to carry her back toward the break room, for her to cool off. Korra dealt with her interview with Kai, which unfortunately went very well, and then Opal came out from the back to staredown the thief- Korra remembered watching Kai squirm and then she opened her big mouth and offered a resolution. She’d give Kai the job at FFF _if_ and only _if_ he stopped stealing completely, also, Opal threatened to actually press charges which snapped Kai’s back straighter than a platinum rod because Opal and her family for the longest time refused to actually have Kai face real consequences for his actions because of the sheer amount of pity they held for the boy.

So, Korra hired him, and Kai had been a pain in her ass to say the least. Korra remembered him interviewing well, but his attitude problem became prominent, also the fact she hired a known thief and constantly had to have her eye on the boy so he wouldn’t pick-pocket random customers or steal merchandise. It didn’t help that Bolin loved Kai and the two got along so well, Korra could tell the bodybuilder was trying his best to guide him on the right path. But concerning Opal, Korra knew her and Kai’s relationship was strange, they held a unique sense of animosity but respect for one another, Korra at times could even see Opal treating the thief like a younger brother, they got on each other’s nerves but the powerlifter knew at the end of the day Opal wanted the best for Kai, despite their history. 

“So, are you _not_ excited for game night tonight? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?” Opal almost yelled in the store, which brought Korra out of her head and back toward the present.

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes, remembering the drama from the morning. She picked her head up and let it swivel, seeing Mako at the register looking intently at his clipboard, probably monitoring his projections for their numbers of the morning and she groaned.

“Did you and the drama king get into it again?” Korra heard Kuvira’s voice and saw that her eyes had followed Korra’s path when they locked onto Mako.

Korra nodded, dejectedly, and Opal clasped her hands together and cleared her throat, gathering Korra’s attention. 

“Now listen here and listen hard Waters-” Opal began and the powerlifter felt her back straighten.

“I don’t care _who_ did _what._ I need this night, I come to see you and the gang to have fun and I don’t have time to deal with your shenanigans because Mako is probably being a dick about something and you expect him to apologize, but he won’t, because he doesn’t think he’s in the wrong-” Opal exhaled and took a few deep breaths, Korra stayed silent and locked eyes with Kuvira who looked amused and kept her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“So whatever you need to do, however you need to twist his arm, do it. I want to have fun and not have this turn into another screaming match between the two of you, because I’ve seen enough to last a lifetime,” Opal finished with another breath and sighed.

Korra did feel bad, her and Mako had been getting into it a lot more often than they had in the past. She knew it was annoying to watch them fight, so she took Opal’s words to heart and let them settle. “Alright, I’ll talk to him when we close, we’ll square it away and have a good time at game night okay?”

The powerlifter grinned when she felt Opal rush over and give her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek, Korra looked at Kuvira who stayed silent until Opal returned to her side.

“Try not to challenge him, as hard it will be, you each fight fire with fire, so be as civil as possible- it might actually get him to be vulnerable and then you’ll be able to work through the issue,” Kuvira mentioned and Korra nodded, knowing her advice was always some of the best she could get.

“Okay, well, we have to confirm with Bolin and Mako, then drop by the store for drinks-” Opal rattled off as Korra looked at the two then eyed her watch, smiling to herself.

“-And then _we_ have to get lunch-” Opal continued and locked eyes with Korra, the powerlifter watched as her friend began to scan the expression on her face.

“What are you smiling about?” Opal inquired and Korra shrugged, playing coy.

Kuvira snapped her fingers together, giving Korra a wicked grin and motioning to the watch the powerlifter was eyeing on her wrist.

“Ah- that’s her Asami smile, are you two grabbing lunch?” Kuvira deduced, easily, and Korra rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn’t keep anything from Opal, let alone her girlfriend who seemed to find joy in figuring out people’s secrets. 

“Yes, I’ve actually got to run, promised I’d be there by 12:30, but I’ll see you guys tonight,” Korra hugged the pair one last time before she headed up toward the register to clock out for her lunch. 

Korra stood next to Mako and didn’t allow any of the annoyance she felt for him slip into her voice, “I’m heading to lunch, I’ll be back in an hour,” Mako didn’t spare her a glance.

Mako kept his eyes on his clipboard and Korra cleared her throat, prompting his gaze on her and Korra did her best to keep her voice neutral, “And I’m staying for an extra 30 tonight, to help you clean up, and I’ll keep doing so since I’m coming in late,” and with that she clocked out and headed towards the break room, to grab her things and see her girlfriend.

~~~~~

“Hello cousin Korra,” Eska’s monotonous tone was like nails against chalkboard and she fought the urge to wince.

“Hi Eska, is Asami ready for me?” Korra wanted to roll her eyes but she didn’t, she had promised Asami that she’d be respectful towards Eska when her girlfriend told her that she had hired her as her assistant, much to Korra’s chagrin, but she’d promise to be nice, especially since Eska held a large level of respect for Asami and that’s all she could ask of her cousin.

“Yes, Miss Sato has been ready for the past 10 minutes, but clearly punctuality isn’t a priority of yours-” 

“Okay, thank you Eska!” Korra cut her off, knowing her cousin could go on and on about her incompetence, and she cleared her throat, stepping into the large office of Asami.

Asami’s office felt home-like, the dark oak floors and mahogany walls gave the room a domestic feel, despite it housing one of the most powerful women in the entire world. Asami had pictures of Korra and her friends on the walls, some of her at powerlifting meets, along with her list of accolades and college degrees, a mix between the CEO’s display of her humanity and the staunch levels of her intelligence. Korra grinned at Asami who sat perched on top of her desk, her girlfriend offering a small wave and let out a gasp at the bag of food the powerlifter had in her hands.

“Sorry I was late, I wanted to grab you that chicken wrap you like so much, but they were busy-” Korra paused when Asami stepped off her desk and walked towards her, stilettos clicking on the ground as she towered over the powerlifter.

“Korra, I don’t care, first of all you got me my favorite bite to eat around this entire area _and_ you’re here in the first place, so let’s just relax and have lunch together, okay?” Asami spoke softly and Korra nodded her head, knowing she needed to unwind after the madness of the morning.

Madness that she recapped for Asami while they ate together on the generous couch Asami’s office housed. Korra almost choked on her salad at the many eyerolls Asami gave when explaining the argument between Mako and her from the morning. Korra even told her about Opal’s warning, to mend the wound before the damage could get any worse, as game night was tonight and Asami sighed.

“She _does_ have a point babe, you two have been at each other throats a lot more than you usually are, do you know why you two have been particularly hostile as of lately?” The CEO inquired of Korra, who sat with the question and sighed.

“I want to say it’s because of the store, but I think it’s more than that, Mako has been controlling, belittling, like a _real_ asshole as of lately. I feel like the attention we’re getting is affecting him more than he’d like to admit,” Korra spoke earnestly and felt Asami slid closer to her on the couch in her office.

Their knees brushed against one another, Korra’s jeans sliding gently against the fabric of Asami’s stockings she had underneath the material of the black skirt around her legs. The skirt ended shy of her knees and Asami wore a crisp red collared shirt with a black tie to finish off the outfit, and if there’s anything Korra _loved_ , it was when Asami wore ties. The powerlifter felt her eyes trail towards Asmai’s neck, the hickey on display as her girlfriend obeyed her orders and didn’t cover up the mark, the notion made her smirk and she swallowed hard, the dry click of her throat audible in the room.

Korra’s thoughts had become so lewd all of a sudden she almost forgot the pair were in the midst of a rather serious conversation.

“Also-” Korra frowned slightly, “-I’ll be home late, I promised Mako I’d stay with him to close, it’ll balance things out since I’m coming in later in the mornings,”

Asami smiled gently and took one of Korra’s hands, “Such a people pleaser, even when he’s getting on your nerves, you’re still trying to resolve things,” 

Korra let out a sigh and clenched her jaw, “Well, it’s not like I _want_ to-”

“-But you _are_ Korra, you rarely do things that you want to do, and it’s because you’re too busy doing the _right_ thing,” Asami commented quickly and Korra’s retort died on her lips when her girlfriend gave her a quick peck.

The powerlifter shrugged slightly when Asami leaned away and rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, people pleaser and all,” She grinned when Asami smacked her arm playfully.

“One of the _many_ reasons I’m in love with you,” The CEO commented and slid a little closer to Korra on the couch, the powerlifter felt her heart lurch and she landed another kiss on Asami’s lips, the contact was firm but tentative like their last one, it was clear they each were holding back.

Spirits knew just how quickly they could get started.

“Still thinking about last night?” Korra murmured, her voice lowering slightly and the dominance she wore so well began to take over. Her hand drew small patterns upon the thigh of Asami, who stiffened slightly and locked eyes with Korra.

“Like I said this morning, what’s there to think about?” Asami quipped back, her tone daring, and Korra felt invigorated by her girlfriend’s defiance, they each had traded blows and were back on even footing.

“Oh my sweet naughty girl, I’m potentially offering to be _very_ generous right now, you best pick your next words wisely or I can display just how cruel I can be,” Korra whispered toward Asami, who whimpered at the words.

Korra watched the cogs in Asami’s head begin to turn, she knew her girlfriend lived to please her, but also got a large kick out of testing the powerlifter’s patience, making Korra want to lose control. She, of course, never gave her the satisfaction, Korra’s iron will and patience when it came to teasing Asami both something she knew her partner loved and loathed.

“You don’t want me to be cruel do you? Because we have 30 minutes left on my lunch and I could spend _every single second_ teasing you and making sure you don’t cum-” Korra edged out her words, making each one count.

Asami’s face cracked, it made Korra smirk, especially when her girlfriend’s bottom lip trembled and her voice came out as a low croak, “No sir, that’s not what I want-” Korra watched intently as Asami’s teeth came out to bite into the plump skin of her lower lip.

“Then _what_ do you want?” Korra challenged and saw Asami’s eyes threaten to roll back.

“I want _it_ ,” Asami slipped into her subservience like a second skin and Korra chuckled to herself, feeling her girlfriend tremble when her hand panned higher up on her leg, teasing the stocking covered skin on her thighs, knowing her touch did incredible things to Asami.

“ _It_ Asami? You want _it?_ I’m afraid I have no idea what that means, could you enlighten me a little further?” Korra grinned and it was predatory, she had the CEO completely in her palm, she was making Asami dance for her and the power she felt was dizzying.

“Yes _it_ Korra- Spirits- I want you to _fuck_ me in my office, right here and right now,” The woman’s voice was a throaty whine and Korra felt her entire body stiffen then spring alive, the hand that was on Asami’s thigh trailed higher, and higher, making its way toward its intended destination.

Then Korra swore loudly when she heard the intercom buzz.

The noise was like ice-cold water in Korra’s veins. Then the sound of Eska’s voice aired through the speaker, “Miss Sato, I have Izumi from Fire Nation Industries on the line and I’m not sure if she’ll hold for long-” The pair jumped at the intrusion to what clearly was the start of Korra giving Asami what she had been craving for 10 long days.

However, Korra had enough sense and lifted her hands from Asami’s thighs and created distance between them. It was intoxicating to watch the torn look on her girlfriend’s face, clearly denying herself of something wanted badly. She could damn near see the dark and sinister thoughts roaming though Asami’s head, Korra was going to make her scream in her place of work, and Asami would fucking allow her to do it as well. But, reluctantly, her lustful gaze melted away and was replaced by clear and undeniable professionalism. 

Korra watched as she stood and moved toward her desk, Asami brushed some of her luxurious hair from her shoulder and cleared her throat, “Thank you Eska, send Izumi through,”

A few beats of silence fell, and Korra remained occupied on the couch, making herself busy by throwing the remains of their lunch in the garbage, “Would you like me to escort cousin Korra out from your office Miss Sato?” The perfect level of disrespect and respect rolled into one remark from Eska as Korra rolled her eyes and she saw a small bit of amusement fall onto Asami’s features.

“No, that’s alright Eska, Korra can stay if she wants to, I have no issue with her in here,” Asami commented then cleared her throat once more, picking up the phone on her desk then pressing the speaker button immediately afterward, “Afternoon Izumi, how many I help you today?”

Korra looked at Asami who held a finger over her lips, motioning Korra to be quiet and the powerlifter obeyed, though, the action taunted her. She eased back down on the couch, looking out the window to the city, listening to the business jargon Asami and Izumi had rattled off to one another. Korra slowly let her eyes roam over the intricate details in Asami’s office before they landed on her girlfriend, who sat at her desk, her attention completely on Izumi. The powerlifter just wanted to _see_ how much her gaze could affect Asami, so she stared, hard. Korra’s gaze was pure in its intention at first, roaming from the woman’s effortless waves in her dark hair, her well put-together outfit, to the perfect makeup on her face, she admired her partner’s features and fell in love with them all over again. However, it didn’t take much for her gaze to pick up devious ambitions, so she stared again, particularly right at her hickey, the discoloration unmistakable on Asami’s pale complexion. At first, Asami caught the glance and managed a small smile, it was tense, as she was clearly focused on her conversation with Izumi- but Korra knew the moment she could tell Asami knew what she was looking at, and the last few looks the CEO gave her were heady and full of hunger.

Korra knew that look.

Asami was daring her.

Korra _loved_ dares.

Korra stood from the couch and cast Asami a look, one full of hunger, and the CEO returned the glance with such intensity it almost made Korra gasp aloud. 

She walked with purpose over towards her girlfriend, her gait wasn’t rushed nor too slow, Korra was simply making her way over toward Asami with the evilest of intentions for the woman, and the confidence in her stride was letting the CEO know she was about to get what she wanted. 

“-And as I was saying Miss Sato, after speaking with my board of directors, we just aren’t sure if 15% is a large enough cut for this joint automotive deal we want to embark on-” Korra listened to Izumi speak and her gaze dropped down to Asami, who had stopped frantically scribbling into her notebook, that lapse in her concentration let Korra knew that Asami had recognized how much the powerlifter had shortened the distance between the two of them.

Korra calmly put a hand to her girlfriend’s shoulder and the woman let out a deep breath the powerlifter hadn’t known she was holding. Conscious of it or not, Korra felt Asami lean into the touch, her attention still on Izumi but she completely dropped the pen that was in her hands, Korra barely working for it, but knowing Asami’s attention was already tipping in her favor.

Tightening her fingers on her shoulder a smidge, she leaned towards Asami’s ear, her voice a low rasp when she uttered, “Mute yourself,” not a request, nor a question, Korra was commanding Asami.

Korra knew her command would be obeyed when the CEO reached toward the telephone on her desk and with shaky hands roamed over the mute button, Korra practically moaned at the look Asami served at her over her shoulder, pupils were blown wide, skin already flushed, and her breaths coming out in small pants, Korra’s gaze only hardened- letting all the desire she felt riddle into her gaze. 

“-Excuse me Izumi, I am deeply sorry-” Asami paused and gasped softly when Korra dropped to her knees and spun her around in her chair.

“Finish your sentence sweet girl-” Korra muttered darkly, keeping her voice low so the phone receiver couldn’t hear her, then watched the frazzled expression on Asami’s face, as the powerlifter smirked at her attempt to compose herself.

“-I’ve got a slight situation in the office right now and I have to step away from the phone for a moment, could you wait? This’ll only take a few minutes,” Korra could admit she was shocked at the professionalism Asami managed to fit into her tone, though she was sure whatever resolve she had clung to died the minute her hands landed back onto Asami’s thighs because her girlfriend trembled at the contact again, as if there hadn’t been a break in the stimulation.

“Yes, alright Miss Sato, but only because this is very urgent that I’ll wait, but you best hurry, I’ve got a busy afternoon ahead of me,” The woman’s tone was curt, but not suspicious, she probably had no clue to Korra’s presence in the room, and her being the sole reason their business call was put on hold.

“Thank you very much Izumi-” Asami’s finger landed firmly on the mute button one moment, and she was clinging into Korra’s hair and bringing their lips together during the next.

Korra couldn’t complain at the lip-lock, which was needy, desperate, she _had_ to have Asami, right here and now, she just couldn’t wait a moment longer.

The kiss was fervent, wild, and intoxicating. Korra felt like their mouths were battling against each other with every pull of their lips, with every pass of their tongues, every moan and gasp that each woman released from the contact. Every time they broke apart it was either Asami or Korra’s own hands gripping at a piece of clothing, hair, or body part to bring their mouths back together once more. The powerlifter sucked her girlfriend’s bottom lip into her mouth, the flesh becoming swollen and discolored when Korra had popped it back and relaxed herself back onto her knees, her fingernails drawing over the stocking-covered skin of Asami’s knees and thighs.

The CEO was shuddering, laid back and completely lax against her office chair. Her chest was heaving, Korra watching from between her legs as Asami managed to loosen her tie then unbutton her shirt just enough so her hands could slip inside the fabric and massage at her breasts. Korra grinned at the way she felt the CEO’s hips undulating in the chair, Korra’s hands teasing and patient as they trailed up and down the material of her stockings.

“A bit of déjà vu isn’t it?” Korra’s question hung in the air as Asami kept panting.

Either the women didn’t hear her because she was so wrapped up the moment, or, Asami had simply ignored the powerlifter.

Korra sucked her teeth for a moment before her nails dug into the skin of her girlfriend, the sensation mending from pleasure to pain in an instant. It brought the intended reaction from Asami, the woman’s green eyes, heady and dark, had flicked downward toward Korra who was still knelt between her legs.

“I asked you a question sweet girl,” Korra murmured and relaxed her hand, massaging the piece of Asami’s flesh in which her nails had just dug into.

Asami’s eyes widened, and Korra knew she simply hadn’t heard her beforehand.

“I’m sorry sir-” 

“That’s alright baby. I know you know that I hate repeating myself, but, I’m feeling generous right now, because you’re _very_ desperate for me-” 

Asami sucked in a quick breath at Korra’s words, the powerlifter’s ears not missing the quick ‘yes’ the CEO had muttered from her comment.

“So, I’ll repeat myself, just this once though-” Korra’s eyes stayed on Asami’s, the contact charged with an overwhelming amount of sexual energy.

“Thank you sir,” Asami whispered and Korra wanted to moan at the breathiness in the woman’s voice.

“I said, a bit of déjà vu isn’t it?” Korra repeated and couldn’t help the broad smile her mouth had formed into. 

Asami grinned back, her expression devious as her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. “Yes sir, and I’m so thankful to be right where I belong- at your mercy,” 

The sound of Asami’s stockings being torn echoed in her office. 

The CEO gasped and Korra cursed under her breath, throwing the tatters of the fabric on the ground, as her eyes trained on the sight before her. Her eyes were glued between Asami’s legs, the woman’s skirt pushed up and she got a perfect glance at the wetness seeping from her pussy, the woman’s clit hardened and _aching_ to be played with.

“Spirits, you’re dripping onto the chair-” Korra rasped and heard the whimper from Asami.

“Such a fucking _dirty girl-”_ Korra added and grinned at the moan Asami let out.

“Yes- yes- I’ve wanted you for so long-” Asami responded and Korra clenched her jaw, trying to calm herself, wanting to tease her girlfriend for a little longer, but the woman wasn’t making it easy on her. 

“How long baby?” Korra challenged and gripped at Asami’s hips, pulling her toward the edge of the chair and nudging her legs further apart. 

The CEO got the message and let her legs fall open, her eyes rolling back slightly when Korra released a few teasing puffs of air on her clit.

“All 10 days I haven’t had you inside me,” Asami admitted and Korra grinned before moving her thong to the side and took a small lick at the wetness before her.

“You miss my fingers filling up that tight cunt of yours didn’t you baby?” Korra continued on and blew more quick breaths on Asami’s clit.

Asami gasped and gripped at the arms of the chair, her legs shaking and Korra chuckled darkly.

“Last night didn’t help either, fuck-” Korra heard Asami curse when she licked again, this time using more pressure from her tongue and allowing just a bit of contact on her highly sensitive clit.

“Hmm, that wasn’t very nice of me last night was it?” Korra teased, knowing she’d gain a reaction.

“No Korra, not nice at all- fuck, _please_ -” Asami dragged out the last word, begging when Korra trailed her tongue through her folds again, giving more pressure at her clit- so close to what Asami needed.

“I wanted you when I went to bed, when I woke up, after you left for work. I put on a tie today because I knew you were having lunch with me. I dreamed about this exact scenario happening Korra, _please_ just give me what I _need_ ,” Korra looked up at Asami from between her legs and grinned wickedly.

Her girlfriend was beautiful at any given moment. But, there was something about the heavy panting, hooded eyes, and flushed skin of Asami. When her filter was nonexistent, when her lust overtook her embarrassment, when she was completely puddy in Korra’s hands. It aroused Korra to no end, the powerlifter squeezing her own thighs together as she knelt on the floor, her underwear no doubt dripping with her juices because of how turned on she was from this experience.

“ _Beg me,”_ Korra whispered and Asami gasped, letting out a few shaky breaths.

“ _Please_ lick me Korra, please do anything you want with me. I just want to be your dirty girl, I’ve been so good for you, and now I want to be yours, I want to scream your name, I want to cum in your mouth, _please_ Korra-” Asami’s voice had rasp and desperation, and at the last look she gave the powerlifter, Korra gripped the woman’s hips just a little tighter and gave her an appreciative glance.

“That’s my good girl-” Korra murmured before dragging her tongue through her folds again, the contact firm and Asami’s back bowed against the chair.

“Spirits- _yes-”_ Asami ground her hips as Korra’s tongue began to work.

Korra knew, from over a year of giving her girlfriend head, just exactly what she liked. Asami loved Korra’s rhythm with her tongue, and the powerlifter was providing, dragging the muscle towards the woman’s entrance before dipping in teasingly, then pulling it upwards to circle the woman’s clit once, twice, before repeating the action. Asami had a hand gripping at the arm of her chair and the other buried tightly in the brown locks of Korra, her head falling back as she shuddered out her expletives and praises.

“So _good_ Korra, you fucking lick me so _good-”_ Asami whispered and Korra hummed in response.

Korra kept her eyes on the tight muscles in Asami’s chest, her neck, and her face once she sucked lightly at her clit. Her mouth welcomed the bundle of nerves, careful not to make the women overly sensitive as her lips were light and teasing, her tongue adding to the mix by swirling around the muscle, keeping the suction at a tolerable level, but she swirled her tongue again, which drove Asami up a wall the minute Korra began to exploit the action.

“ _Please-_ please, do that again, fuck-” Asami begged and Korra oblidged.

Tight and disciplined licks around Asami’s clit, her tongue moving with speed and precision as she noticed the quickening breaths of her girlfriend. Asami’s breaths had gotten sporadic, lapses of silences in-between the wanton moans and fervent curses and praise of Korra’s mouth. The hand in her hair had become shaky and Korra knew the signs, Asami was close, but the powerlifter had one more card up her sleeve.

“Unmute the phone, tell Izumi you’re back,”

“Korra, what-”

_“What did I say about repeating myself?”_

Korra’s eyes met Asami’s and her gaze _dared_ her girlfriend to defy her. The CEO swallowed, her body still very turned on, her legs still shaky from being edged and her eyes stayed hooded, she was in the moment, and Korra knew she wanted to cum so bad that she was going to play along with the twisted idea the powerlifter had thought of. 

With agonizing anticipation, Korra watched Asami’s hand as it trailed over the oak wood of her desk and toward the mute button on her work phone.

Korra grinned when Asami pressed it and listened as her girlfriend cleared her throat to speak.

“The matter has been handled Izumi, I appreciate your patience and I’m ready to continue our conversation,” The professionalism was second-nature for Asami, but, the CEO’s voice was about two tones lower than it naturally was.

“Excellent Miss Sato, now, as I was saying- Fire Nation Industries would like to discuss our percentage in the automotive deal we spoke about last week,” Korra’s eyes flicked towards Asami’s, which were neutral despite the circumstances.

“How much bigger of a cut were you looking at?” Asami asked and Korra’s back straightened at the slight dominance in her voice. The powerlifter licked teasingly at the wetness before her, the action making Asami’s hips jerk and her breath catch.

Korra suddenly stood from the floor and grabbed at her girlfriend’s hand, bringing Asami up from her chair as well. Korra grinned at the quizzical expression the woman gave her and she grinned and managed to mouth a quick ‘trust me’ to the CEO, who sighed quietly and nodded.

“About 40 to 45%, my board of directors and I discussed,” The woman’s cool tone was clear through the speaker.

Korra watched the deep frown fill Asami’s features at Izumi's comment, and without warning the powerlifter had the CEO facing her desk before she bent her over it suddenly. Asami’s hands planting on her desk protected her from the sudden change in position, but Korra grinned at the excess in wetness she could see on the woman’s thigh when her hands dragged over the expanse of her thong-clad ass. 

She pulled Asami’s skirt higher on her hips while her girlfriend sighed, “Future Industries is doing 100% of the legwork in the factory for these vehicles, my workers deserve more compensation-” 

Korra grinned as Asami negotiated with the woman, the CEO not able to muffle a gasp when Korra allowed two of her fingers to trail through her soaked folds, the powerlifter positioned behind her as the woman was still bent over her large desk.

“Fire Nation Industries is providing 100% of the advertisements for the automotives, _my_ people deserve more compensation-” Izumi countered and Asami let out a small grunt, of frustration and pleasure as Korra’s fingers zeroed in on her clit from behind and circled the bud mercilessly.

“Advertisements that are airing from 12am until 6am, the dullest time for television, Izumi- work with me here- _fuck-“_ Asami whispered the last part then stopped talking and covered her mouth when Korra sunk two fingers into her without warning.

Korra fucked her, hard. Asami’s torso moved on the desk as the powerlifter curled and twisted her digits as she slammed them in-and-out of the CEO. 

“ _Faster-”_ Asami whispered wantonly and her nails _dug_ into the wood of her desk and she forgot herself, Korra grinned, loving how quickly the woman surrendered to her pleasure.

“Miss Sato? Did I lose you-?” The voice rang out and Korra grinned as Asami cleared her throat violently.

“No! No- _fuck yes_ -” She whispered the latter part and took deep breaths, Korra assumed to prepare herself to speak again.

“Izumi, the best I can do for you-” She paused, fighting to keep the professionalism in her voice as her eyes rolled back and she grinned, Korra watching as she looked over her shoulder at her, whilst Korra was relentlessly fucking her and mouthed ‘harder’ at the powerlifter, who obliged her wishes, “The best I can do is 20%” 

“Ah- c’mon Miss Sato, 35%?” Izumi countered quickly and Asami attempted to stifle her whimpers but a few ones slipped out, as the lewd sounds of Korra’s fingers rapidly slipping in-and-out of the woman echoed quietly in the room.

Korra laid a hand at the center of Asami’s back, keeping the woman’s chest pressed flush against the surface of her desk. Her fingers adjusted at the new angle, pressing perfectly against the spot inside Asami that made the woman’s knees weak and her voice come out in shouts. The powerlifter grinning when the CEO covered her mouth accordingly, not wanting to let the moans come out as Korra knew her fingers fucking her just the way she liked, the way she _needed._

“ _Fuck, fuck, just keep going-”_ Asami whispered, the words barely audible but Korra heard them and only increased her efforts.

“25% That’s a take-it or leave-it Izumi,” Asami’s professionalism went from her voice as her words were strained and followed by small grunts and moans. 

Korra added a third finger unexpectedly, making Asami gasp- loud. 

The noise rang in the air as Korra bent over the woman from behind, nuzzling her neck and making sure her lips were near Asami’s ear. “I’m counting to 5, and you’d better cum or I’ll leave you like this-”

“1…” Korra began and watched Asami’s eyes squeezed tight.

“Alright Miss Sato, you drive a hard bargain, but you’ve got a deal-” Izumi’s voice sounded afterward.

“Excellent news-” Asami spoke and groaned under her breath, Korra knowing her fingers were working absolute magic between her legs.

“2…” Korra continued.

“What if she knew baby? What if she knew that you’re letting me fuck you like this as you conducted business?” Korra kept her voice low, but she knew the words spurred Asami on, the woman’s pupils disappearing as they rolled back up into her head.

“I’ll fax over some paperwork for you to sign,” Izumi continued and Asami began shaking in Korra’s arms once more, her fingers curling up against her g-spot and making Asami’s eyes water from the pleasure.

“3…” Korra counted again.

“What if everyone knew how dirty you were? How much of a whore you loved to be for me?” Korra whispered out those words, and watched as Asami bit her bottom lip until the flesh whitened to keep from making a sound. 

“I’ll be waiting for that paperwo…” Asami couldn’t even finish as she stifled a moan when Korra’s other hand reached into her unbuttoned shirt and tweaked at a nipple.

“Wonderful, pleasure doing business with you Miss Sato, I hope this is the start to an amazing connection between our two companies,” Izumi’s gratitude was clear through the phone, and Korra knew that Asami until normal circumstances would return such gratitude, but the woman was falling apart in her arms.

“4... You’re doing so good baby, are you close for me?” Korra whispered and Asami nodded adamantly, her entire body tense, as she was _so close._

“I hope so as well Izumi-”

Korra grinned as she tweaked at her nipple once more, nipping at Asami’s earlobe.

“5... Cum for me baby,” 

Asami did, hard.

“Oh my fuc-” The CEO practically shouted and Korra’s hand that was toying with her nipple wrapped around the woman’s mouth before she finished the exclamation. Korra fucked her through the orgasm and muffled any especially loud moans that threatened to escape Asami’s lips, feeling the woman’s pussy tighten and contract around her fingers.

Korra felt Asami’s legs shake, the extremities giving out as the powerlifter held the woman in her arms, the CEO’s hips rolling and Korra peppered kisses on her neck. She finally removed her fingers from between Asami’s legs while whispering praises and slowly lowering Asami back down and into her chair once the aftershocks of her orgasms finally subsided. 

“Like I said, Miss Sato, I’ll be faxing over those papers very shortly, and you have a good rest of your afternoon,” Izumi’s unassuming tone echoed through the phone again.

“You as well,” Korra listened as Asami managed to say before the call was dropped and the woman sagged further into the cushion of her office chair.

Korra sucked on her fingers as she smugly leaned against the woman’s desk, crossing her arms over her chest and taking in Asami’s disheveled state.

“You are…” Asami trailed and looked up at the powerlifter who grinned, loving the reaction her girlfriend gave her. 

“I am…?” Korra echoed as she watched Asami stand on shaky legs then lay her hands on her shoulders. The CEO squeezing at the muscle mass slightly.

Korra felt the press of lips against her own, the contact sweet and relaxing. “Absolutely amazing,” Asami finished her comment and sighed.

“You had me going insane there for a moment, but, _spirits,_ did that feel good,” Asami let out a laugh and Korra joined her, her hands laying loosely at the CEO’s waist.

“But, that’s only a fraction of what I’m going to do you after game night tonight,” Korra’s back stiffened at the woman’s words.

“What _you’ll_ do to me?” The powerlifter echoed and Asami grinned, her eyes darkening ever so slightly.

“Yes baby, I love to serve, but, after this, I’m in a particularly-” Asami cut herself off and trailed kisses up Korra's neck, the powerlifter feeling her grip tightening on the woman’s waist.

“ _Domineering mood-”_ The CEO rasped in Korra’s ear, who shuddered and swallowed hard.

“I’ve created a monster haven’t I?” Korra asked rhetorically and she saw a wild glint in Asami’s eyes again.

Her girlfriend hummed in agreement, “I’ll show you the meaning of _edging_ and _torture_ baby, I have many plans for you,” Korra thought her impossibly wet underwear couldn’t get even more sticky, but she heard the tone in Asami’s voice, and her thighs pressed together harder. They shared a heated kiss afterward, each of their breaths shaky as they pulled away.

“Can’t. Fucking. Wait.” Korra sounded out each syllable before stealing another kiss.

“You’ll be sorry you said that,” Asami promised when they pulled away and arched an eyebrow at the woman, challenging her, the powerlighter fought the urge to moan aloud.

Korra _really_ was excited for tonight.

~~~~~

“I’m sorry.”

The words registered in Korra’s head, but her mind couldn’t perceive the fact that Mako was apologizing to her right now. 

The words had come fairly unwarranted, after Korra had returned from lunch, much to her and Asami’s chagrin, especially when the two began kissing again, and kisses turned to touches, caressing, groping, _licking-_

But alas, Korra had to return to work.

Definitely not before giving Asami a rather wet and passionate farewell kiss right in front of Eska, her cousin fuming at the action, but making Korra extra smug as she exited the Future Industries towers and headed back towards the FFF pop-up store.

The rest of the day rolled by standardly, her and Bolin chatted as they worked, Kai and Korra bickered with well intentions, and Jinora listened to the gossip customers let fly from their lips as she was on the sales floor. The teenager having the bad habit of relaying the drama she heard from complete strangers to Bolin and Korra, Jinora becoming invested in the lives of people she didn’t know was simultaneously entertaining but slightly concerning. 

However, 7:00pm rolled around, and Korra watched as Bolin- the last closer, had gathered his stuff from the break room and said his farewells to Mako and her, who were staying even later.

The two were silent, Mako recounting the money at the register as Korra walked the sales floor, reorganizing merchandise while sweeping and dusting fixtures that needed it. 

Then the apology came from Mako’s lips and stopped Korra cold dead in her tracks.

The powerlifter looked up at him at the registers, he was on the elevated platform but Korra knew her gaze was piercing enough to level him. 

She stared, and kept staring.

Mako stared back, but she saw his hands fiddling with the register, his fingers tapping against the surface on the counter- he was squirming.

So Korra let up, she crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

“What for?” Her voice rang out and she watched the sheepish expression fall on Mako’s features.

“Everything, not just this morning- I know I’ve been different this past year,” He admitted and sighed, but Korra kept her eyes on him.

Korra leaned the broom in her hand against one of the fixtures and made her way toward the elevated platform where the registers were, she stepped up and faced him, a mirror of their positions this morning where they were arguing.

“You’re right Mako, you’ve been a pain in not only my ass, but everyone we work with as well-” Korra prefaced, making sure her voice was crass and her words stuck.

Stick they did. As she saw Mako’s face wilt, the guilt clearly graced his chiseled features, so Korra took a deep breath, mindful of Opal, Asami and Kuvira’s advice and she softened her face, letting her humanity in.

“But, things have changed for all of us. You and Bolin have never had wealth or recognition like this beforehand, and I know you’re only like this because you don’t want to lose how comfortable your life has become,” Korra laid a hand on the counter and kept her eyes on the man.

Mako smiled softly, nodding at the words, “Yeah, I guess I got carried away with how serious I was taking things, or realizing that I’m not the only person working on the success of FFF,”

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but he held a hand out and she shut it.

“Also, my empathy- it’s been at an all-time low, especially when it came to you Korra, and I sincerely want to apologize for that. I’ve been a fool, forgetting the partnership element in our relationship, I wanted control and to belittle someone who simply works different than I do, and that’s unfair, I’m really sorry,” Korra stared at the golden orbs, usually so cold and stoic, but Mako’s eyes sparkled here, filled her with a warmth she hadn’t seen in them in a long time.

“I really appreciate that Mako, but, I also want to say that I’m sorry-”

He opened his mouth to object but Korra held her own hand up and he shut it in turn.

“It’s unfair of me to compare you to Bo- I only said that this morning to hurt you and get you to listen to me, but, you guys are different people and I know you value different things. I should’ve never brought him up though, or compared our relationships, that was immature and cruel of me to do,” Korra finished and kept her eyes on the nutritionist.

Mako smiled, clearly not expecting the apology from her, but appreciating the words nonetheless.

“Okay, hug me you weirdo,” Korra found herself saying as she felt Mako’s long arms wrap around her midsection, her own going around his shoulders, the embrace warm and tight, and Korra found herself smiling at the contact.

“You know we’re gonna kick your ass at game night tonight, right?” The powerlifter jabbed playfully once the hug had ended and she had climbed down from the platform and back towards the sales floor, to continue sweeping. 

“Fat chance, Bolin and I are going to dominate-” Mako quipped back and shut the register drawer as he raised his arms above his head and stretched.

“Opal texted that Monopoly is on the game plan for tonight, you know that’s our stomping ground,” Korra challenged and Mako gave her a knowing look.

“That’s the last game we’re playing. You and Asami will be tipsy and all over each other by that point, the same for Opal and Kuvira- I’m telling you, Bo and I have this one in the bag,” Mako spoke triumphantly as Korra smiled and continued sweeping, not bothering to contest the statement as Mako had an extremely valid point.

“Hey, why don’t we wrap this up early? I’m dying to get out of here,” Mako proposed nonchalant as Korra dramatically dropped the broom from her hands mid-sweep.

“Clock out _early?_ What? Who are you?” Her voice dripping with his sarcasm as Mako flipped her off and Korra grinned, bending over to pick up the broom.

“Don’t make me regret it-” Mako playfully warned as he clocked out on the register then stepped off the platform and headed towards the break room.

Korra followed suit, heading up toward the register, clocking out, then stepping down to follow Mako to the break room.

“See? Doesn’t it feel so much better to _not_ be an asshole?” Korra asked, rhetorical and with a heaping amount of sass.

“Fuck you Waters,” Mako spoke as they gathered their things from their lockers.

“You already did that-” Korra spoke in a sing-song manner before walking over towards the man and tapping Mako’s backside playfully and running out of the break room, the nutritionist hot on her heels.

The powerlifter giggled while evading him, happy the beef between the two of them was squashed and heavily anticipating the evening ahead of them.

~~~~~

“Do you want to just skip tonight? Because I could just eat you up right here and now,” Korra scoffed at the blunt and honest words from her partner.

Asami looked like a dream in her tailored black slacks, a dark red silk shirt and matching black suit jacket. The hickey was on display with the neckline of Asami’s shirt, and Korra knew the woman didn’t care who was looking at it. Her hair fell in its signature waves and her makeup was darkened and sultry, she was the embodiment of sexual energy- which was rolling off of her and coming onto Korra in massive tidal waves.

The powerlifter squeezed her muscular legs together as she sat. Fitted in the baby blue pleather miniskirt wrapped around her thighs, complete with a tight-cropped lavender turtleneck, her own hair fell in waves as she made eye-contact with Asami through the mirror at her vanity.

“I’ve already promised Opal and Kuvira we’d be there, besides, you should stop thinking about what you’ll do to me later and think about our friends, it isn’t like we get to see them all the time,” Korra remarked as she applied a layer of lip-gloss, pressing her lips together and keeping her eyes on Asami.

Her girlfriend, who was casually leaning against the wall of their shared bathroom, leaned away and slid her hands in the pockets of her slacks as she approached Korra at the vanity, her stilettos clicking on every step. The powerlifter kept their eyes locked together through the mirror, her heart hammering in her chest and breath catching once she felt Asami’s presence behind her, the smell of the woman’s perfume clouding her head and making her thoughts lewd and hazy. 

Korra sucked in a breath when she felt Asami’s hands delicately placed on her shoulders and slid downwards, cupping Korra’s generous breasts and the woman squeezed her legs impossibly tighter.

“It’d be easier for me to focus if _someone_ hadn’t come and _fucked_ me in my office just a few hours ago,” Asami’s voice rasped in her ear and Korra tilted her head over to the side, welcoming the hot air the CEO breathed on her neck.

Korra let out a lustful sigh when Asami peppered kisses at the skin, shuddering when her tongue licked a strip up from her neck to suckle at her ear. 

“Wh- who did that? They sou- sound cruel,” Korra stumbled over her words and moaned at the kisses Asami littered on her ear, her girlfriend’s eyes swallowed completely with lust and the pair hadn’t even left their house for the evening. 

Asami chuckled at Korra’s joke and pulled her head away, the powerlifter panting slightly as she met her girlfriend’s eyes in the mirror once more. “Oh yeah, they definitely were cruel. But, I have plans for them tonight, _many, many,_ plans,” 

Korra watched her girlfriend’s eyes twinkle and the woman straightened, her lips leaving the vicinity of her neck and ear, but their eyes still locked together in the mirror. 

“You patch things up with Mako?” Asami pondered and Korra allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

“Yes, everything should be good tonight-” Korra let her voice trail, and she grinned to herself, “-That is, if _you_ can keep your hands to yourself,”

The look Asami served her made Korra’s heart rate pick up once again, she grinned at her girlfriend, who bit her lip and cleared her throat, “Oh yes, we’re _definitely_ leaving early tonight-”

Korra just stared at Asami, the words hitting the powerlifter who gulped, and Asami stood with a wolfish grin then spun on her heel and strolled out of the bathroom.

She didn’t even try to muffle the whimper that came from her lips, or the way her thighs pressed together again, the anticipation lighting an inferno in her body.

Korra knew they weren’t going to make through the entire night, and she didn’t even care.

~~~~~

“Spirits, are you going to _fuck_ right here?” Kuvira’s cool tone echoed in the hotel room.

Korra and Asami’s eyes dropped from each other, each slightly sheepish, though Asami’s embarrassment fell away much quicker than Korra’s did. The powerlifter opted for draining the rest of her whiskey in a quick gulp then set the cup down on the small table in the room. The entire group were huddled around the furniture, halfway through a game of _Sorry!_ That neither Asami nor Korra were paying attention to. The pair's eyes were on each other, or rather, Korra kept looking up and meeting her girlfriend’s heated gaze which was consistently aimed in her direction.

“Seriously you two-” Opal spoke through a giggle, “You guys are more- shall we say- desperate than usual, why?”

Asami sucked her teeth and Korra stayed sitting on the couch. To the powerlifter’s right was Opal, and to Opal’s right was Kuvira. The couple were each dressed nicely, Opal in a short lime green dress to compliment Kuvira’s lime collared shirt and cream colored slacks. Mako, Bolin, and Asami had each pulled up chairs to the table, with the CEO sitting directly across from Korra and the powerlifter felt her skin on fire from her gaze. 

Mako cleared his throat and pulled at the neck of his black collared shirt, he crossed his legs in the chair, navy blue suit pants allowing the action and displaying his long legs. Bolin leaned forward, his green eyes happily darting between Asami and Korra as the powerlifter scanned the grey shirt and black vest Bolin paired with his outfit, black slacks on his legs allowed for the muscle mass to be displayed along with his large arms straining against the material of his shirt.

“Well, I- uh-” Korra stuttered and Asami ran a hand through her hair.

“Korra started something, and well, I have every intention on finishing it after we leave here tonight-” The CEO’s green eyes twinkled again and Korra found herself biting at her bottom lip once more, the woman’s gaze proving to be too much for her to hold and maintain her sanity.

“Yeah, well, stay focused, Bo and I want to win fair-and-square here,” Mako’s golden orbs were serious, his gaze on the game board and eyebrows furrowed.

“Of course, what he said-” Bolin echoed, but the look he was giving Korra, then Asami, made the powerlifter believe he was much more interested in the context around the growing tension between the two of them.

“Not so fast Mako, Korra, what’d you start?” Korra heard Kuvira’s voice again, the dark green eyes narrowing slightly. Their gazes met and the powerlifter gulped.

Opal, who sat between them, leaned slightly backwards on the couch, so the two women could stare at each other fully, her own lighter green eyes filled with mirth.

“I may have or may have not performed numerous sexual acts on Asami while she was on an important business call this afternoon,” Korra found herself saying, and she saw Kuvira’s eyes darken. 

Oh, well, the powerlifter wasn’t expecting _that._

“Scandal!” Came from Bolin.

“Wow, Korra-” Mako’s deep voice sounded next.

“...hot,” Korra heard Opal mumble and her head whipped to the woman’s direction, who gave an unapologetic stare in return, and Korra watched Opal’s green eyes flicker over toward Asami, who arched an attractive eyebrow in return.

“ _Interesting,_ ” Was Kuvira’s deep and smooth voice, it fell like velvet and chocolate on her ears and Korra cleared her throat, eyeing Asami who stared at the pair with a look of inquiry and a bit of desire on her face.

The powerlifter never had a chance to ask herself what the hell was going on between Opal, Kuvira, Asami, and herself, before the energetic yoga instructor interrupted her.

“Perfect transition!” She clapped her hands before standing, breaking the tension each couple had begun to share. 

Korra breathed out a deep sigh and stood herself, walking toward the bar to pour her second drink of the evening.

“Totally unfair, Bolin and I were winning-” Mako grumbled and watched as Opal gathered the game board to _Sorry!_ Then place it back into its box. 

“Mako if you _still_ think winning matters at these game nights…” Opal let her voice trail and she gave him a quizzical expression.

The comment made his cheeks flush before he crossed his arms and pouted, leaning back against his chair. Bolin took a sip of his own drink and eyed Opal as she quickly ran into her and Kuvira’s shared room and came back with a bowl.

“Oh- What’s that?” The bodybuilder excitedly asked, pointing at the bowl, and Opal’s eyes lit up.

“‘Vira and I had the time and patience to gather up some pretty _interesting_ -” Opal spoke in the same tone as her girlfriend did earlier, “-Never have I ever questions,” she finished her statement.

“What are we? Teenagers?” Mako uttered while seated and Asami scoffed and spared him a glance.

“You’re sitting and pouting because we couldn’t finish a game of _Sorry!_ that you were guaranteed to win,” The CEO cocked her head to the side when Mako glared at her.

Asami looked away and locked eyes with Korra who was making her way back to the couch with another 3 fingers of whiskey in her glass, the powerlifter eased in the seat, taking a sip of her drink and feeling some of her nerves from the belligerent tension earlier fall away.

Opal padded back to her own spot on the couch, Korra sipped at her whiskey again and locked eyes with Kuvira once Opal sat between them. The woman bit her lip and kept her gaze on the powerlifter and Korra looked away because the heat in Kuvira’s eyes was making her ache; ache for her touch, her caresses, for her. She couldn’t say if it was wrong, because she eyed Kuvira when she cast the same glance at Asami, and the CEO returned the heated gaze, then the dark green eyes of Asami rolled over towards Korra, who was practically melting into the seat of the couch. Korra couldn’t understand what the feelings meant, the lust the four women shared, but it made her heart rate pick up and her thighs clench impossibly tighter. 

Opal placed the bowl of white slips of paper on the table, “I’m sure, as Mako mentioned, we’ve all played this as teenagers. There are no winners-” she playfully eyed the nutritionist who stuck his tongue at her and uncrossed his arms, a smile gracing his lips at the jab the yoga instructor managed.

“-There’s only fun, and drinking,” Opal grinned before taking a sip of her own drink and motioned toward the bowl. 

“Who’d like to start?” Opal asked and Mako cleared his throat.

“If I can’t win, I might as well get plastered- I’ll start,” He made a dramatic motion of dipping his hand into the bowl which caused a ripple of laughter to spill through the group.

Mako grabbed one of the slips of paper in the bowl and brought it towards him, he unfolded it and his eyebrow arched, “Never have I ever role played,” 

Asami, Opal, Kuvira, and Korra all drank, the four eyes all flickering from one another. The powerlifter watched Bolin take a happy sip from his glass as well.

Mako eyed his brother, “What? You’ve role played?” 

Bolin shrugged, “It’s fun sometimes playing the sexy teacher or the clueless student,” 

“Agreed,” Chimed Korra, Asami, Opal, and Kuvira all simultaneously. 

Mako shook his head and eyed Bolin, who was to his left and nudged him, “You’ll go next or Asami?”

Bolin happily clapped his hands and reached into the bowl, grabbing a slip of a paper, “Never have I ever flirted with a teacher,”

The only person that drank was Asami.

“Respect,” Kuvira spoke calmly, the same fire in her gaze and Opal stared at her girlfriend with a teasing smile on her lips.

Korra looked at Asami expectantly when their eyes met, Mako and Bolin also seeming interested in the story and the CEO rolled her eyes, “I went to a technical school for my certifications in mechanics, not many women were enrolled there, but one of my instructors was-” She sighed and grinned to herself.

“Let’s just say I had extra motivation to go to class,” Asami put vaguely and Opal giggled next to Korra.

“Did anything ever happen between you two?” The yoga instructor pondered and Korra found herself wondering the same question, not because she was jealous, but the idea of Asami sleeping with one of her teachers was… arousing. 

Asami shook her head, “No, but I did run into her years later at a bar when she was with her husband. She didn’t neglect to tell me that I made her question her ethics as a teacher more than once over the course of my years enrolled at the school,”

“I don’t blame her,” Mako uttered, unashamed.

Korra agreed, then Bolin, then Kuvira, and finally Opal. Silence hung in the air in the group, before Kuvira cleared her throat and reached in the bowl wordlessly.

“Never have I ever faked an orgasm,” The woman spoke, then all the women in the group drank.

Korra avoided Mako’s eyes after silently admitting that, not wanting to catch his probing eyes, she elbowed Opal to pick a question quickly.

The yoga instructor obliged, reaching into the bowl and pulling out a strip of paper, Korra read it over her shoulder and found a smile tugging at her lips, “Never have I ever done anal,”

Everyone drank at that one and Korra eyed the two men questiongly. “Up her butt or up _yours?_ ” 

Bolin grinned, “Both,” whimsy in his gaze when he responded to Korra’s question.

It didn’t surprise the powerlifter in the slightest. Mako on the other hand had turned multiple shades of crimson before muttering out the same response as his brother and that made all the women take an extra long glance at the nutritionist.

“Well, you never let me in there, and I asked, so, I’m proud of your exploration Mako,” Korra winked at him who sagged further into the couch, taking a gulp of his drink.

Kuvira and Opal agreed, the three giggling amongst each other on the couch.

“Alright, lay off of him- Korra?” Asami motioned to the bowl and the powerlifter eyed her while lowering her hand and letting her fingers take a few passes at the strips of paper.

She grasped one and unfolded it, chuckling to herself, “Never have I ever used a household item to masturbate,” Korra took a sip immediately after drinking, as did Opal.

Opal and Korra locking eyes next to each other as the powerlifter made a face at the woman who made the same one, “Pillows?” they uttered at the same time, then burst into a fit of laughter.

The group made it through several rotations, Asami and Korra about on the same level of tispy. They had ordered an Uber to the hotel and weren’t worried about driving drunk, but the looks the CEO were serving her were hiding their desire less and less. Then, there came the strange tension between the two couples that was worsening by the second, and even Mako had casted Korra a strange look when the powerlifter had dropped her eyes from Kuvira just a few moments prior. Of course, the tension was reciprocated, which made it worse, because it seemed wherever Korra looked, there was the heated gaze of either Opal, Kuvira, or Asami.

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Kuvira’s words made Korra stiffen, it was almost as if the game was pulling the desires from her mind and into reality.

Opal and Kuvira drank, as did Mako, and Korra’s eyes couldn’t leave Opal’s.

“We met on a trip about 7 months ago, she was a pretty little thing, took a liking to ‘Vira immediately,” Opal spoke, her words slightly slurred from drinking, Korra saw her grinning at the expression on her face, it unnerved her..

“I don’t think she knew that the two of us were looking at her as well, until-” Kuvira chuckled, picking up Opal’s sentence where she paused, “-until we invited her back to our room,”

“So, my threesome happened while we were all single, but you guys invited another person into your relationship? Was that hard for you?” Mako asked, and his slur was the worst of them all.

“No, it wasn’t hard, Opal and I had been talking for quite some time about sharing another person, and then the opportunity came,” Kuvira’s voice was calm and her hand had rested on Opal’s thigh in the middle of her sentence.

Korra watched as Opal welcomed the touch, the powerlifter found herself smiling at the adoration the two shared, her own eyes rising and meeting Bolin’s questioning gaze.

“Would you two do it again?” The bodybuilder asked and Korra found herself holding her breath in anticipation for the couple’s answer.

“Absolutely, we’d even be interested in inviting consenting couples into our bedroom,” Kuvira’s voice lowered on the word ‘bedroom’ and her eyes shot from Bolin to Asami, who bit her lip and the CEO’s green eyes darkened even more, the exchange between the two women was so damn sexy it made Korra want to launch herself at either of them.

Korra released a quick breath, loud enough in the relatively quiet room to garner the attention of the group. She found 5 sets of eyes on her, the powerlifter smiled politely, “I’m afraid ‘Sami and I might have to call this night short-” she murmured.

“Korra, hold on-” She turned and found Opal’s hand on her thigh, the touch light, but her eyes were lustful and hungry.

“Opal, another time,” Kuvira shot quickly afterward, and the yoga instructor pouted and removed her hand. Korra and Kuvira exchanged a knowing glance, and the powerlifter was desperately reflecting when her life had turned into opportunities for foursomes with her closest friends.

She sighed again, and her eyes picked up when Asami cleared her throat, “I’m going to have agree with Korra, I’ve been dying to get out of here for some time,”

Kuvira chuckled, the sound low and once again turning Korra’s spine to puddy, “I’ll bet it was hard for you two to even want to leave the house,” she grinned and it was predatory.

Asami hummed and stood, smoothing her hands down her slacks, “Precisely,” the single word made the powerlifter want to moan, and Korra even heard a slight whimper come from Opal’s lips.

“Well! If you guys are leaving, I might as well too-” Bolin stood and stretched, tapping Mako’s shoulder, the nutritionist was slumped and almost asleep in the chair, drowsy from the alcohol, which seemed the best place to be, concerning the palpable tension in the room as caused by the two couples. 

Bolin called a car soon afterward, giving his farewells, complete with his wagging eyebrows at Korra and Asami before helping Mako from the hotel room and down the stairs. 

Asami and Korra’s car hadn’t arrived yet, and the two couples sat in the hotel room, silently cleaning up the materials from game night as the tension had only grown since Bolin and Mako left.

“Well, I suppose I’ll come out and say it-” Opal spoke, giggling and brushing a hand through her hair.

“Kuvira and I have been interested in you two, for some time now,” Korra watched her speak while crossing the room and curling into the side of Kuvira, who wrapped a snug arm around her waist.

“This whole night, our sitting positions, the questions for the game, the staring, playing something that ‘Vira and I knew Mako couldn’t resist drinking at so we could try and explore the tension between us,” Opal continued, her eyes light and welcoming.

“Sneaky…” Korra let her voice trail as Opal gave her a quick wink.

“And we know you two feel the tension as well, so your denial would only confirm our suspicions,” Kuvira added and Korra felt Asami’s arm slide around her waist.

“Well, I’m flattered for one,” Korra heard her girlfriend speaking.

“As am I,” Korra found herself adding, she wasn’t sure where Asami was going with her statement, but she figured being honest like the CEO had been was a good bet.

“I just have plans for Korra tonight, so, we might have to put this on pause- allow Korra and I talk this over,” Asami’s voice was smooth, confident, and Korra felt reassured at the words, and happy her girlfriend wasn’t going to make a decision without her explicit consent.

“That’s completely understandable-” Kuvira began and Korra felt the woman’s eyes trailing up her body once more, the heat in her gaze borderline unbearable, “-but just so you know, we’ll be waiting very _patiently,_ ”

The words rang in the air and stayed there.

Then Asami’s phone chimed and alleviated some of the tension between them.

“Our car’s here,” Korra heard the CEO announce and the four moved toward the door of the room.

They exchange hugs, each embracing longer than necessary and filled with more pleasure-filled sighs to be solely platonic, especially between Opal and Asami, who seemed reluctant to pull away from each other. But, alas, Korra and Asami made their way from the hotel room and into their car.

The moment the pair left a room charged with sexual energy, they only entered another when Korra felt Asami pressed against her side in the small car they were sharing.

She only shuddered for a few moments when she felt the CEO’s lips at her neck and ear.

“I want you naked and in our bedroom when we get home, no exceptions,”

Korra nodded at the commanding words, feeling an out-of-body experience at just how much turned on she was despite no one touching her.

~~~~~

The ropeplay wasn’t new. Even for Korra to be on the receiving end of the pleasure. Quite frankly the powerlifter relished in the feeling of the restraints against her skin, the knots digging into her flesh to cause just a bit of discomfort, the pain bringing her solace right before the exhilarating pleasure overwhelmed her. It helped that Asami gave just as good as she received and Korra wasn’t hesitant to surrender herself to her girlfriend, especially now, with the look Asami served her.

Korra was tied to a comfortable chair, sitting down and naked as the day she was born. The powerlifter followed Asami’s instructions in the car the second they arrived home, stripping the entire walk to their bedroom and going where the CEO told her to go.

So, Korra wound up on the chair, arousal dripping from her pussy onto the cushion and coating her thighs when Asami disappeared from the room and returned with the rope. The powerlifter sighed at the feeling of the rope hooking and securing her hands around the back of the chair, before the ever-clever Asami began to weave intricate knots to secure Korra’s ankles, and torso to the chair as well. 

Korra’s head was bowed, she was so _wet,_ so needy, she wanted her girlfriend urgently, and she’d obey her every command, she wanted to please the woman, show her how good she could be for her.

She watched as Asami knelt before her, gentle hands on her thighs and caring green eyes staring up at her, “You okay before we begin?”

Korra trusted Asami with her entire being and it was because of moments like this- asking for explicit consent, and Korra knew if she wasn’t into whatever they were doing that Asami would stop immediately then tend towards Korra’s needs, make sure she felt safe again.

“Yes,” The word came from her lips and she saw Asami’s eyes darken once more.

“Safeword?” The CEO inquired of Korra and the powerlifter released a ragged breath.

“Zaheer,” She replied calmly and smiled at the tender kiss Asami placed on her bare thigh before she stood.

Asami was clad in only her black panties and a maroon translucent bra, the woman’s pale nipples present and erect in the low-lighting of the room, Korra’s mouth watered at the sight.

Asami was dominant in a different way than Korra. For one, she spoke less, teased less. Asami was a fan of orgasm torture whereas Korra would toture her for an orgasm. Also, the way the CEO moved around the room, with an air of grace but seriousness, it’s what made Korra want to obey. Additionally, Asami rarely possessed the snark of Korra, the woman letting her actions speak for her when she was on top.

“Do you trust me baby?” Korra had watched as Asami disappeared from her line of sight, and her torso was tied to the chair, even straining, her neck could barely turn to look at her surroundings, leaving her basically powerless.

“Yes,” Korra replied, easily. She heard Asami chuckle as it was further away from her in the room.

The footsteps padded closer, the powerlifter made sure to listen as Asami neared. Korra’s eyes landed back on Asami when she entered her vision once again, she was holding something behind her back. Korra couldn’t see what it was, but Asami approached her once more, letting her free hand grip softly at the powerlifter’s chin and tilt her head upwards.

“Now you know…” Asami let her voice trail on purpose as their eyes met, biting her lower lip and making Korra want her even more.

“I’ve been collecting knives, for decoration and for self-defense,” Asami pressed her lips together.

Korra felt her heart hammering in her chest at the direction the conversation seemed to be turning in.

“But, all this time, I’ve been having these-” Asami paused and grinned, the expression wicked, “- _fantasies_ ,” her eyes zeroed in on Korra whose chin was still in her hands, and Korra found herself beginning to pant slightly.

“Fantasies?” Korra echoed and kept their eye-contact.

The powerlifter chose that inflection in her voice to let Asami know that she was very interested in whatever ideas were floating around in her head. 

“Fantasies about knives and you-” Asami displayed what was in the hand that was behind her back.

It was a glossy black needle-point knife. Asami handled the weapon with ease when she brought it closer to Korra, “What color?” The CEO asked, Korra’s heart warmed again at the continuous consent Asami wanted.

“Green. Very, very, green,” Korra breathed out, slow and steady, her eyes on the knife.

Korra trailed her gaze from the knife, to Asami’s wrist, then her arm, up her torso, then back to her eyes, where the dark green orbs were staring. “What did you have in mind?” Korra found herself saying and felt her thighs tremble slightly.

The powerlifter watched the slow and predatory smile fill Asami’s features, seeing the woman kneel before her, but knowing the CEO was in complete control during this moment.

“I’ve been thinking about touching-” The cold metal of the blade settled on Korra’s bare thigh.

Korra breathed out a long sigh, the sensation, skirting on the edges of danger, but knowing the security in Asami’s hands, brought the small whimper to Korra’s lips.

“-Teasing…” Asami continued and Korra felt the blade move, down towards her knee.

The contact was light, barely kissing the surface of Korra’s skin, but the powerlifter couldn’t help the shivers as they left her mouth from the sensations. She liked the feeling of the blade, Korra _relished_ the danger Asami was inflicting upon her. 

“-Exploring...” The blade went lower, towards Korra’s shin as she gasped at the sharpness of the knife, how oddly good it felt to have the point pressing so delicately on a piece of her skin.

“-Dragging…” Asami’s voice continued to be a low murmur as she switched directions of the knife, instead going down Korra’s leg, with steady movements, the blade began to ascend the expanse of Korra’s skin.

“Oh fuck-” Korra whispered when the blade reached her mid-thigh, the pressure a little harder now, not enough to puncture the skin, but, she could _feel_ all the edges of the blade, the coolness and sharp end working in tandem to bring more goosebumps to erupt on her skin. 

“Yeah?” Asami whispered to her, the green eyes darkened and wild. Korra had a feeling Asami was getting off on this just as much as she was.

“Yes…” Korra hissed when the blade drew higher up her thigh, her heart hammered when the knife neared the apex between her legs and she tensed.

Asami pulled the knife away immediately, her eyes concerned, “What color Korra?” she demanded.

The powerlifter released a few deep breaths, “Green ‘Sami, just, maybe head to a more safe area?”

Asami’s lips quirked and nodded, “Of course, whatever you want,” She stood once more and pressed a kiss to Korra’s forehead.

The blade traveled down each of Korra’s arms, down her chest, it traveled between the intricate rope-work of Asami, travelled up and down each of Korra’s legs multiple times. Asami only nicked her once, at her collarbone, and the CEO bent and licked the small strip of blood away immediately, Korra not meaning to moan as loud as she did when she felt the woman’s tongue massaging the small wound as a result of the knife. 

As dangerous as it was, Korra found that she liked the blade pressed against her neck, trailing upwards to jut into her jawline as Asami was positioned behind her. 

It’s how Korra found herself begging for the woman’s fingers while Asami had the blade pressed in such a hazardous position.

“ _Please keep it there,”_ Korra begged, her hips rocking against the chair as her arousal only made the cushions more wet.

“Yeah? You want the blade at your neck while you take my fingers?” Asami’s words were whispers, travelling into Korra’s ear while her hand pressed firmly on the powerlifter’s thigh.

Korra thought she could cum from the tension, of not only the blade, but of the entire night. Of wanting, needing, and _finally_ getting Asami to touch her. 

“Yes, please, _please,_ Asami-” Korra gasped when the CEO’s fingertips merely grazed some of the wetness that coated her thighs.

Korra’s legs were tied spread apart on the chair so Asami could have easy access. Access in which the CEO exploited when Korra felt long and angular fingers _drag_ from her entrance to her clit. Asami drew tight circles around Korra’s clit, which made the powerlifter plead, and praise.

“So good, you’re so _good,_ ” Korra gasped out, then shivered when Asami positioned the knife back at her neck.

Korra felt Asami’s fingers speeding up, the action making her legs tremble as her torso remained rigid, wary of the knife’s position on her body, and fighting the natural urge to squirm and move to receive more pleasure.

“Fuck me, please Asami, _please-”_ Korra gasped when the fingers entered her.

She cursed loudly when Asami’s thrusts were fluid and hard, her fingers curling, and so, so, _deliciously_ long.

“Fill me, fuck me so good, spirits, _yes-”_ Korra moaned and panted, feeling the sharp end of the blade and cool press of the steel turn her on even more.

“Good girl baby,” Asami’s praise fell on deaf ears as Korra’s eyes rolled into her head at the intensity of the fucking along with the danger of the knife.

“Just like that, just like that, _just like that..._ ” Korra kept repeating, through voice cracks and cries of pleasures as Asami added a third finger and the powerlifter almost screamed.

The knife was a steady reminder as well, every time she wanted to lean in a certain way, or when her legs shook too hard and it rippled up to her torso, the press of the blade was a calm nudge to the danger of the situation and just how damned sexy it was to be fucked like this. The sensations slammed into each other with such a magnitude that Korra didn’t even know how close she was to an orgasm until the tell-tale signs of her climax slammed into her with no warning.

“Asami- please, I’m gonna-” Broken words flew from her lips and the knife pressed harder, _definitely_ breaking the skin but Korra couldn’t find herself caring.

“Are you gonna cum on my fingers? Are you gonna cum while I have a knife pressed against your pretty little throat? Are you going to cum for me?” Asami spoke low in Korra’s ear and the powerlifter nodded as best as she could, lewd sounds of Asami’s fingers inside of her pussy echoed in the room and Korra shuddered even more violently.

The fingers, the knife, the teasing, Korra couldn’t take it.

“Can I- Asami, please- can I?” She asked and didn’t even know how she had the strength to hold off the orgasm for a moment longer.

“Go ahead baby,” But the permission sank into Korra and she saw white for several moments before the pleasure exploded inside her.

The orgasm started at her stomach, then spread upwards and downwards. Korra felt it in her toes, and at her eyebrows, her eyes rolled so far back into her head she thought they would become stuck. The aftershocks were just as powerful, each one rocking into her at an intensity she had never experienced before. She’d never cum that hard before in her entire life. 

Finally, after a sigh, Asami withdrew the knife, then pulled out her fingers. Korra stayed still, regaining her breath as Asami slowly untied her. The blood from the nick the knife made on her neck had trailed down to Korra’s collarbone, Asami wordlessly tended to the wound, then the previous one she had made. The CEO rubbed special oil on the irritated portions of Korra’s skin from the rope then knelt in front of the woman once again, her hands on the powerful thighs of the powerlifter.

“You amaze me every day baby,” Korra grinned at Asami’s words, slightly bashful.

“You’re the amazing one, only a new way to spice things up between us, though, you’re going to have to teach me to be delicate with a knife, because I’m surprised by all the moving I was doing that you only cut me twice,” Korra grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to Asami’s lips.

A silence fell between them, Asami’s eyes became pensive for a moment.

“Speaking of new ways…” The CEO trailed, and Korra immediately knew what she was referencing.

“Opal and Kuvira?” Korra pondered and Asami nodded.

The powerlifter sighed and stood from the chair, seeing the wet spot she made in the cushion and shivering a little. “C’mon, I’m laying down for this conversation,”

Korra led Asami to the bed and settled on her back as the CEO straddled her waist and Korra’s hands settled lightly on Asami’s hips.

The powerlifter wanted to be honest, “I’m down if you’re down, the way Opal was looking at you tonight-” 

“The way Kuvira was looking at _you,_ ” Asami responded in turn and they each breathed together for a few beats.

“They’re good looking-” Asami added and Korra hummed.

“I’ve already fucked Opal,” Korra added.

“I’ve _thought_ about fucking her before I met you and she was my yoga instructor,” Asami chimed in again.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing if Kuvira fucks as good as she looks like she does,” Korra spoke, and thought her words were too honest.

All she received was a heated gaze from Asami, “I’d like to find out as well,”

“So…” Korra trailed and saw Asami looking at her expectantly.

“Are we doing this?” Korra added to her statement and viewed the bashful expression on Asami’s features.

“I think- yes, however, we can definitely table it for tonight and bring it up sometime tomorrow-” Asami bit her lip and grinned at Korra.

“For now-” The CEO playfully peeled Korra’s hands from her waist and slipped out of her underwear.

“I’m gonna sit on your face and ride you until I pass out,” Korra’s heartbeat sped up when Asami began her ascent, finding her way higher and higher until her legs were on either side of the powerlifter’s head and all Korra could smell was the delectable aroma of Asami’s arousal.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Korra responded before gripping Asami’s hips and licking a broad stroke through the folds.

Asami’s moan was one of many that night, followed by a plentiful amount of orgasms. True to her word, Asami collapsed to the side of Korra in bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds and Korra found herself wrapping an arm around the beautiful woman lying next to her, wondering how she ever got lucky to call Asami hers.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Thank you to oaknoats and Brasilianfortunecookie for the ideas, I hope you enjoyed this little gift, and I hoped I wrote the knifeplay to your liking. It was my first time doing anything like that before, and I hope wrote it in the manner that you imagined it in.
> 
> Once more, please leave me some comments, they make me so happy, and I fucking love responding to them.
> 
> ***EDIT- Again, please reach out to me on my socials! Once more, my Twitter @ is @KamelisBored and my Tiktok username is @kamelisdumb, if you wanna shoot me a follow on those two platforms we can chat in DMs and be pals!
> 
> Hopefully, I can get started on that little one-shot I mentioned, as I said, it shouldn't be too long, and then we can dive deep on that step-sister dynamic that I've been fantasizing about for months.
> 
> But thanks so much for reading this! I hope you've enjoyed and bookmarked it to read it again ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for my other works in the future :)


End file.
